It's all to complicated
by teamWolfPackDK
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and I really suck at summaries.   Bella, Embry, Quil and Jacob are childhood friends, but Bella moves to L.A to live with her mother. She comes back to La Push after 5 years.   But what will happen when all the boys go wolf?
1. Chapter 1 coming back home to me

**AN - **

**so this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think.**

**and of cause all credit goes to SM. **

Chapter 1 Coming back home to ME!

Embry POV

Hey, my name is Embry Call. I'm 18 years old and I'm living on the Quileute reservation, La Push, Washington. My best friends names are Jacob, Quil and then of cause Bella. I've been friends with them for as long as I can remember. But when we became 12, Bella left to go live with her mother in L.A. for awhile. Jacob, Quil and I all took it really hard, because we had been friends for so long.

I have always had this kind of crush on Bella, but the others didn't know that, because both Quil and I knew that Jake had a crush on Bella to. So here I went around with a broken heart for 5 years until she finally decided to come back to La Push, where she belonged.

**FLASHBACK **

_Jake and I had been hanging out in his garage the whole day. We heard Billy calling us in to get some lunch. When we got inside we greeted both Billy and Charlie. __Charlie had apparently brought lunch, so we all sat down and was about to start eating when Jake and I noticed that both Billy and Charlie had the biggest smiles on their faces that I have ever seen on them before. Jake and I looked at each other really confused, and then I looked back at Charlie and he busted out_

"_Bella is coming back home in 3 days!" _

_I looked over at Jake and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. He still had this childhood crush on Bella, but he had a girlfriend now, so I knew what he was thinking, "how can she come home now when I finally got ov__er her and found a nice girl!" but that's just Jake. I flew up and gave Charlie a big hug. I can't believe she's finally coming back after all these years. I just feel like dancing around and scream to everybody that 'my Bella' is finally coming home again! Charlie looked up at me when I finally let go of him, with a weird look on his face. I just shrugged it of._

"_W__hat did I do to deserve such a nice, big hug from you Embry?" Charlie finally asked when he got back to reality. _

"_I'm just really happy that myy…. that Bells is finally coming back home." Danm, why did I almost say 'my Bella'. Both Charlie and Jake would have flipped totally out. I'm just so used to think about her as mine. But no one knew about my crush on Bella, and I didn't really want them to know it. You could see in Jakes face that he didn't know yet if he was happy about Bella coming home or not. But now he finally got it together and smiled over at Charlie and walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug too. _

"_I'm really glad that she's coming home again Charlie. You just have to say if you need help with anything." Jake said when he let go of Charlie. _

_Charlie smiled back and said._

_¨"I'm glad that you wanna help. Because I need some help getting some things done in her room before she gets back. __I don't think that she like it if it hasn't changed since she left."_

_Jake and I just looked at each other and busted out laughing, because both of us knew that Bella wouldn't mind that her room hadn't changed since she left. But Charlie didn't know that. When we finally settled down and caught our breaths we just smiled at Charlie, then I said._

"_Yeah sure Charlie. We can help with that if you want." _

_Over the years we all had kept in touch, so we knew that she still was the tomboy she had been before she left to go live with her mother in L.A. _

_Then Charlie started talking about what he wanted to get done in the room. Jake and I just smiled and nodded, but then he suddenly said._

"_Do you think she would like pink or something like that on the walls, or is she to old for that?" _

_I looked over at Jake and Billy and saw that they almost couldn't suppress their laughter. So I looked up at Charlie._

"_Yeah, I think she's way to old for that. Sorry Charlie." And then I couldn't hide it anymore so I busted out laughing along with Billy and Jake. After a minute or so, Charlie started laughing along with us._

_After we were done cleaning up after lunch, I said Goodbye and went home, because my mother was waiting for me at home. _

**END FLACHBACK **

In the mean time Jake, Quil and I stayed best friends so that we were ready for when she got home again. But when Charlie her dad told that she was coming home both Jake and Quil had girlfriends, so I wouldn't be the same as before. I was the only one that stayed single, not that I didn't try, there just wasn't anyone as nice as Bella. When Charlie had told us that she was coming home I was literally jumping around and dancing in my room hull of pure happiness. But in the middle of my happy-dance my sister thought it was time to come and irritate me and of cause she caught me in the middle of a really embarrassing move. O.M.G. why does she always have to come at these moments!

Kate just stood there starring at me. And then she started laughing. _"Why the hell is she laughing, what have I done now?"_ I just thought to myself. I seriously couldn't remember what I had been doing when she came in; I just knew it was embarrassing. When she caught her breath again she just smiled.

"Real nice moves Em. Can you teach me those to, so I can show them to Jake and Quil the next time they visit? I'm sure they would love to see those moves. Maybe it's best you just show them 'cause I don't think I will look so good doing them."

Then I remembered what I had been doing. I had been dancing my happy dance.

"You don't dare tell anybody about this, or I will tell Jake about that crush you have on him." I shot back without even thinking about it. Kate looked really shocked when I said that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I really don't have any crush on Jacob. He just got a crush on me."

Really, did she think that I would believe that? I just stared at her.

"Yeah right. If Jake had a crush on you I would know about it, and I'm not sure he would even survive it, if I found out. But go ahead a tell Quil and Jake. But if you do I will tell Jake!"

She looked shocked again. Then she turned around and went down stairs to mom. I don't think I'll ever get tired of messing with my baby sis.

5 minutes later mom called up that lunch was ready. It is the first time in years that I not hungry, but it's only because Bella is coming home in less than 2 hours. Mom was watching me with this weird look on her face. Should I ask her what was wrong or should I just ignore her, think I'm gonna go with the first option.

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something stuck in my face or something?" Why do I have a feeling that I shouldn't have asked that, but hey I'm a boy and I'm curious and I really don't get women!

"Oh dear, there is nothing wrong. It's just that I have never seen anyone so nervous and happy at the same time. So now I'm just wondering what in the world could make you feel this way." My mom just sat there and smiled at me like she didn't know what it was. I can't believe this, with mom just mentioning that I looked happy, I blushed like a little school girl on her first date or something.

"Mom it's really nothing. I'm just so exited that Bella is coming home today, and I'm a little worried that she might have changed the past 5 years when she was living in L.A. even though we have talked every week I'm still afraid she has changed." I just blushed 10 times more than before. I'm used to girls always blushing when they are around Quil, Jake and I, but I've never before blushed in front of anyone before.

"I don't think you need to worry about Bella changing. You have always been best friends so I don't think that would've changed over the years. Now go get Quil and Jake so you can go over to Charlie's together and surprise Bella when she gets there." Crap, I have totally forgotten that we were supposed to be there when she gets home. Crap, crap, crap. What the hell am I going to wear?

Oh, I think I got a pair of clean jeans up stairs and I think there may be a clean shirt or something too.

I went up stairs and got changed. When I was done I said bye to mom and went over to Quils.

I just went straight in when I made it to Quils. His mom was sitting in the living room looking at Quil running around looking for something.

"Hey Leah, what's wrong with him?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Hey Embry, I just think he is exited about Bella coming back. Other than that I have no clue." Leah answered, and then she couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and busted out laughing.

I so love being at Quils, because his mom is always the first one to make fun of him. Sure my mom is like that too, but not in the same way. Now finally Quil observes that I'm here.

"Hey Em, why are you already here? There's still like 2 hours 'till we have to be at Charlie's?" Quil looked real confused at that moment so I couldn't suppress my laughter.

"Q, you know that there's less than an hour 'till we have to be there right? And we have to get Jake before we go to Charlie's."

The look on his face is priceless. He really is stupid sometimes.

"Q how could you forget that Bella is coming home at 2 and it's like 1.15 now. So we have to hurry a little, because I'll bet that Jake is sleeping or something like that." It would be so typical Jake if he was sleeping, but that's just how Jake deal with excitement.

"Crap, then we really has to get going. Bye mom, see ya later."

"See ya Leah." Then I jumped up and followed Quil out of the door. Then we were on our way to Jakes.

We went straight in when we got there. The sight that met us was so priceless. Jake was lying on the couch sleeping with Jen sitting on his chest and painting on his face with her make-up.

Damn I'm so glad my sister's only 2 years younger than me, so she wouldn't get any ideas of doing that to me. When I looked over at Quil he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey Jen, how's it going? Are Jake soon done with his makeover or do you need more time?" I asked the little smiling girl on Jakes chest.

"Hey Emwy and Qwil. Jakey is finish now. Qwil cwn I do you too?" Jen asked when she saw us. Damn why does she have to be so damn cute,, if she had asked me with those puppy dog eyes I don't think I could've said no.

"Yeah Quil wouldn't it just be great to LOOK LIKE JAKEY DOES?"I said the last part so loud that Jake jerked awake and that almost sent Jen flying of off the couch.

"What, what. What is happening? Ohh crap, I'm so sorry Jenny." Jake mumbled getting of the couch.

I've never seen Jake look so funny before, so Quil and I busted out laughing. Jake just looked at us like we were crazy, though we're also crazy that just wasn't the problem now. He obviously didn't know what Jen had been doing while he had been sleeping.

"Jake you have never looked so good before. Maybe you should start doing this everyday, and then maybe you would have some luck with the ladies." Quil busted out and then fell over laughing.

"You look pwity Jakey, you like it?" Jen asked Jake while starring at him.

"I really don't know because I haven't seen it yet Jenny-penny. Why don't you go find a mirror so I can see it?" Jake asked Jen.

"Ok Jakey I do that." Jen said before leaving us.

"Sorry Jake but I don't think there's any time for you to get any of that of, cause we have to be at Charlie's in 20 minutes." I said with a smirk on my face. It would be so fun if Jake showed up like this. Bella would just love that! Before Jake could respond Jen was back with us holding a mirror in her tiny hands.

"Heer Jakey."

"Thanks Jenny. Oh I look so pretty Jenny thank you so much, sweetie. But I need to take it of again because my friend Bella is coming home and I need to go say hey to her when she comes."

"Oook Jakey. But canm I do again tomorme?" Jenny asked with puppy dog eyes. When Jake finally gave in to her he was of to the bathroom to get cleaned up. And then we were of to Charlie's.

Charlie had given Jake a key to his house, so we could go straight in when we got there. Charlie was picking Bella up at the airport in Seattle so it would be a total surprise to Bella that we were there. We were in the kitchen waiting for Charlie to show up with Bella and the butterflies in my stomach started getting worse. Then the front door busted open and we heard someone say.

"I'm so glad to finally be home again dad. I've missed this place so much." We all recognized the voice so we jumped up and ran out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home Bella!" we all shouted when we got out to the hall. She looked so shocked when she saw 3 big native guys standing in front of her. Damn she looks good! I didn't think she had changed but she had and a lot!

Then she finally recognized us, and came running towards us.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!" And then of cause Quil had to bust out.

"Damn girl you look real good!" Make it for Quil to ruin a glad reunion between friends.

"Yeah I know. And look at you Q you don't look half bad yourself. Do you still have a girlfriend? Cause I would love to date a guy as hot as you!" Ok maybe she hadn't changed that much after all!

Jake and I laughed so hard we almost fell over, cause we knew that Bella only said that to make a little fun of him. I can't even describe with words how glad I am that Bella finally is home again.

**so here was the first chapter, tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 leaving on a plane again

**here is chapter 2 hope you like it.**

**it is a little bit confusing but i think it's a fun ad to it. **

**and all credit goes to SM **

Chapter 2 Leaving On A Plane Again

Bella POV

I have been thinking about going back to La Push for a while now. I don't know but I have this feeling that someone needs me back there.

It's so long since I last were in La Push, but I knew that if I went back there during the holydays I would stay there and not go back to mom in L.A.

I had been living with my dad since he and my mom got a divorce when I was 2. So I can't remember them ever living together.

I knew that I needed to get to know my mom better, but at the time I didn't really want to, because I liked it so much in La Push, and all my family and friends were there. So dad and I made a deal. If I went to live with my mom I could choose what college I wanted to go to, no matter where it was. He told me before I left that if I didn't like it there I could always come back here again. I actually liked it there, but I missed my friends so much. When I got to L.A I was so shy so it took me so long to find new friends. And all the kids at school teased me with being a tomboy. But I grew up with a whole lot of boys so I started acting like them at some point.

**FLASHBACK **

_I was walking into the room of my next class, which were history, when __this girl came walking up to me. _

"_Why are you dressed like a boy? You are a girl right?" _

"_What's wrong with my clothes? It's what I wear all the time back home." I really just wanted to cry because this was my favourite clothes. It was a gift from Jake, Quil and Embry before I left La Push 2 weeks ago. _

"_Where do you come from since you wear boy's clothes? Have you ever heard about dresses or skirts? It's the things girls are supposed to wear." The girl said. Why is she so rude to me? I haven't done anything to her, yet. _

"_I'm from La Push and that has nothing to do with how I dress. I just like wearing this because it was a gift from my 3 best friends when I left." With I just walked past her and got a seat in the back of the classroom. _

**END FLASHBACK **

All this feel like so long ago because now I dressed like all the other girls. But I still got my tomboy personality and my La Push attitude. That's things that will never change.

After a week more or so I found out the girls name was Emma and she was actually just like me. So since then we have been best friends, even though she still can't beat Jake, Quil and Embry.

I can't believe it's been 5 years since I've seen dad and the boys. It feels like yesterday I left, but it's only because I've been talking to them all the time. And every time I talk to them the try to convince me to come home again.

One time I was talking to Embry for over 2 hours when he told me that both Jake and Quil had gotten girlfriends, so they wouldn't be calling as much as they were used to. I was angry at first but then I got used to only talking to the every 3 week. I just started talking to Embry everyday after that.

It was a little over 6 months ago. So through these past months Embry has convinced me to come home again.

I still haven't told any other than dad that I was coming back home. I wanted it to be a surprise that I was coming. So I had decided that I wouldn't even tell Embry that I was coming. He's going to be so mad at me when he finds out and I didn't tell him. But I have a feeling that dad might have told him, because he has been sounding so glad these past couple of days when I've been talking to him.

I just hope he hasn't told them because then I can go and surprise them when I get home. But I know my dad so well that I know he has at least told Embry. Because he knows that we talk everyday. He only knows because I call Embry before I call dad everyday. So when I haven't called dad before 6 he knows that mine and Embry's conversation took longer than it normally does. Often dad would ask me how Embry was, even though the two of them talk almost as much as Embry and me.

It's really nice to know that in a couple of hours I will see all of them again, now I just need to say bye to mom and Phil. Mom isn't so glad that I'm leaving. Because she thinks that living on the rez is going to ruin my life and maybe she's right but it's the only place I feel at ease and save. It's my home, my kingdom. Mom don't get why I like La Push so much, but I grew up there so no matter how long I live in L.A that won't change.

Mom hasn't really been talking to me the past week because she's mad at me for wanting to go back to La Push.

5 years ago I was forced to come live with mom and her new boyfriend, back then I was taking away from my dad and family and my best friends. They were my world, my everything. So I cried so much when she came after me, I've never been so devastated in my life before. But at least I got to say bye to all my friends and family before she took me. It took me so long to forgive both mom and dad for what they did, but eventually I forgave them.

Now that's it. That's all my stuff now I just need to get it all out in the car and get mom and Phil to drive me to LAX. Then I'm gonna be on my way home.

"Hey mom, can you guys drive me to the airport now please?" I called down the stairs to mom and Phil. Mom is in the living room crying again because I'm leaving.

"Yes of cause we can Bella. Just give us a minute." Phil called back. Great, she really needs more time to cry? She has been doing this all morning. I can't believe she can keep doing it. She has never been a good mother. It was only because she felt like she had to be some kind of mother to me that I had to come here in the first place. I love her, I really do. But seriously since I moved here I've mostly been on my own, even Phil has been there for me more than my mom. She doesn't even now that I got a tattoo over a year ago, and it's not even like I've been covering it up or anything. Phil knows and he freaked out when he found out.

It's on my hip and it's a chocolate coloured wolf that I had been dreaming about for 6 months and since I got the tattoo I've been dreaming about it every night. Emma went with me when I got it made, at first she thought it was a bad idea but she went with me anyway.

I've been talking to dad about these dreams because the Quileute's are supposed to decent from wolfs. So I thought there might be a connection between the dreams and me being Quileute. The only thing he has said about it is that he thinks it's time for me to come back to La Push. So after he told me that everyday for 6 months I decided that he might be right. Both that and because I missed Em, Q and Jake so much, those were the reasons I decided to go home. Sure I'm going to miss mom, Phil and Emma but it's not going to be as much as I've been missing dad and the guys.

"I'm done with the last things now so can we please go now, or I'm gonna miss my flight!" I said walking into the living room. It's been like 10 minutes since Phil said OK to go to the airport.

"Yes we can go now Bella." Mom said with a shaky voice.

When we got to the airport mom started crying again so I told her that I would come visit her next summer and that made her feel better.

Then I got on my plane and now I'm on my way to La Push again.

As soon as I got on the plane I fell asleep and I first woke up when we landed in Seattle.

"Welcome to Seattle airport. Thank you for flying with us. And we hope you enjoy your stay." The fly attended called over the radio. Great in 2 hours I'm gonna be in La Push again with my family and friends.

I looked up and saw that I had been sitting beside a hot native guy all the way without noticing it. I know I'm used to look at natives and all, but this was different because I don't think he's Quileute. He smiled down at me when he noticed me starring at him. Like always, I blushed. But luckily you couldn't see because of my dark skin.

"Hey sleeping Beauty. I think it's time to wake up." He said smiling down at me.

"Yeah thanks. But I think I'm awake now, thank you very much." I just answered back.

"I'm Paul by the way. What's your name?"

"I don't really care what your name is. But since you told me your name I should tell you mine. I'm Bella." I said while getting my things together. He looked shocked of what I said to him but I don't care. Yeah he's hot but hey I don't know the guy.

"Nice to meet you Bella, so are you staying in Seattle for long?" he said after he recovered.

"No, I'm only going to be here until my ride gets here, if he isn't already here. What about you are you staying long?" I just asked back.

"So where are you going now? No, I'm also only staying till my ride gets here. And then I'm going back home." He had this weird smile on his face the whole time when he spoke.

"Well I'm going to the reservation in La Push if you even know where that is." Seriously why does he keep asking questions?

"Well I know where that is because I grew up there and I'm still living there today." No it can't be or can it?

"OMG Paul Schmidt is that you!" I yelled. I can't believe it. I think my cousin is hot, but hey I didn't know who he was. He doesn't even look like him self!

"Yeah that's me. Do I know you?" He really looked confused.

"Great, I know it's been years since you saw me last but come on. Can't you even recognise your own cousin?" Great now he looks more confused!

"OMG Bella is that you? God you don't look like yourself Cuz. And why are you here anyway?" Great now he recognises me.

"Yeah Sherlock it's me. You don't look like yourself either. You look so hot I can't believe you were once my ugly cousin."

"So not cool you call me hot! Hey I've never been ugly. It's you that was that clumsy little girl that couldn't even take one step without falling on your face." Great we haven't seen each other in years and the first thing he does is making fun of me. Just great!

"But you're really hot Paul. If you weren't my Cuz I would totally be jumping you right now. And anyway I'm not like that anymore. And look at me I'm totally hot." The look on his face is priceless. "Do you wanna go find a hotel, I don't think dad would mind waiting a little while longer." Oh god I think his eyes are going to pop out or something! He stood there speechless for so long that I started walking of the plane.

It took him about 5 minutes to catch up to me and he still looked shocked over what I said to him.

"Uhmm Bells you didn't mean that right? Because if you do I might take you up on that offer. Cause you're just so hot I don't think I can keep it to myself when you offer." Now it's my turn to be shocked! He isn't serious is he? Whatever I'm going to play along for a while, I think.

"Of course I meant it. Look at you. You're all buff and tall you could really go for a model or something. I'm just gonna go out and find dad and tell him that I found you and you're taking me home."

"Right then I will go with you so I can see my beloved uncle. I haven't seen him in over a month. So that would be great."

As we started to walk around looking for dad I took Pauls hand in mine and entwined our fingers. I was just messing with him after what he said before.

He just looked down at our fingers and smiled a weird smile. As we walked around looking for dad this blond girl came walking towards us or mostly Paul cause I didn't know her. When Paul saw her he quickly whispered to me.

"Please, please play my girlfriend for 5 minutes bells?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes so I couldn't resist him, so I nodded in agreement.

"OMG. Hey Paul where have you been? I've missed you so much!" the blond said to Paul who looked really annoyed, which she didn't notice.

"Hey Britney long time no see. I've just gotten back from a trip to L.A with my girlfriend. Honey this is Britney and Britney this is my girlfriend Isabella." Paul said. But I don't think she got the part of me being his girlfriend because she flung herself at Paul and kissed him all over his face.

"Woha, woha. Stop right there Britney! I got a girlfriend now so you can't just do that! Come on Bells let's go find your dad so we can get home." you could see he was really angry at that girl for doing that. Before we started walking away he bent down and kissed me. Not just a peek on the lips but a real kiss with tong and all. At first I was shocked that he would do that but then I just kinda got into it and kissed him back. I saw the blonds' eyes widened when she was this so she stormed away. As soon as she was out of sight Paul let me go. Damn he's a good kisser! Ew so not cool! I just made out with my cousin! That is so never happening again!

"Damn girl. If I knew you were such a great kisser I would have kissed you when I first saw you on the plane! Now let's go find Charlie and then I'm going to go find Jared."

"Jared? Why does that name sound so familiar?" I've heard that name before. No way it can't be, can it? "It's not that Jared that ran around the rez naked all the time, is it?" I really hope it isn't because he was one of the weirdest kids on the rez!

"Sorry Cuz. But it is the same Jared." Just as he finished saying that a guy just as hot as Paul came walking towards us.

"There you are Paul. I've been looking for you! Ohh who do we have here? You didn't get a chick from L.A to come live on the rez with you, did ya?"

Can this seriously be Jared? He's like smoking hot!

Paul had the biggest smirk on his face. Great here we go again now I have to play his girlfriend again!

"Yeah Jared, I actually found this girl on the rez many years ago and I just stumbled into her in L.A and it was like love at first sight, right Bells?" should I just play along again or should I ruin this moment for him? I think I'm gonna play along for a little while longer.

"Yes that's right honey! Jared it's so nice to finally meet you. Paul has told so many things about you!" I looked up at Paul and he nodded slightly in approval. God I actually love this game. The funny part is that Jared don't recognise me, though it doesn't surprise me cause we've never really talked.

"Nice to meet you too… Sooo what are we gonna do? There's only 2 seats in my car so we can't all three be in it?" Jared looked a little confused.

"Oh you don't have to think about that. Because my dad is picking me up and driving me back to La Push. He's actually right over there." I said pointing my finger in the direction behind Jared. I had just spotted dad and started waving at him to come over. Paul waved at him to. When Jared turned around to look at dad he looked really shocked because dad was one of the elders in La Push and I don't think he had figured that one out!

"Hey daddy!" I yelled letting go of Pauls hand and running over to dad to give him a big hug.

"Hey baby girl!" he said back while hugging me. "Hey Paul and Jared, what are you two doing here?" Dad asked a little confused.

"Hey uncle C. I just got home from L.A. I was actually on the same plane as Bella. So Jared just came here to pick me up." Paul said smiling because Jared still stood looking confused. On top of that he was looking at me like he had never seen a girl before!

"God Jared get it together and stop looking at my Cuz like that!" Paul said getting irritated.

"So Jared, why _are _you looking at my daughter like that?" Shit I had almost forgotten dad's still here.

"Uhmm, it's nothing really. Bella had just changed a lot since I saw her the last time." Jared said looking a little embarrassed that dad caught him starring at me.

"Do you want a kiss to or what Jared?" I said smiling innocently at him.

"OK. I just think I'm gonna go wait by the car." Dad said looking a little confused. Great now I have to explain that on the way home.

Dad left us. I looked over at Paul and we started laughing.

"What the hell do you mean with 'Jared do you want a kiss to'? Please tell me you didn't kiss Paul!" Jared looked so shocked. Paul and I just shrugged.

"Hey to my defence Britney came and I didn't know what ells to do. But hey she's a great kisser. So when she offers I think you should do it!" Paul said winking at me. Why does he have to be so stupid all the time?

"Great Paul you just go around offering people kisses from me. I think dad would really love if all the boys at the rez went around kissing me! But I'm so glad that I'm not your girlfriend cause you're a really bad kisser. And I would actually bet Jared is a way better kisser than you!"

I've never seen Paul so mad before it was only a joke because he's the best kisser ever!

"Then maybe you need to try!" Jared said while walking over to me. Then he started kissing me. Damn why did it have to be me they had to pull this game on! It's gross enough that I've kissed my own Cuz and now I'm kissing his best friend! But in a way it's nice cause they are both great kissers.

"OK. That's enough stop kissing my Cuz! Bells you have to go home now. Before Jared decides to get a room for the two of you!" Jared pulled a way much too soon for my taste.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to get us a room. Cause I'm so turned on right now! Would you mind if Charlie takes you home Paul? Then I will drive Bella home when I'm done with her!" Jared said that while smiling down at me. I could see that it was only for fun he said that. You could see that Paul was really pissed of right now and he was about to yell at Jared when I interrupted him.

"You guys I just think I'm gonna go find dad. Cause I think the 2 of you can keep arguing about this for a really long time! Bye guys see ya when you get back. Oh and hey Jared you're a hell lot of a better kisser than Paul!" and with that I ran of to find dad. When I looked back over my shoulder they both stood looking after me, looking really shocked of what I said.

I found dad standing with his back against his car waiting for me. He still looked really confused about what had been said inside.

"Hey daddy. Sorry about that inside. But Paul and Jared didn't recognise me so I made a little fun of them at first." I really hope he doesn't ask about what I said to Jared back inside!

"Hey Bells. You done playing with Paul and Jared? Because I really would like to get home!" good he didn't say anything about it, yet at least.

"Yeah I would love to go home too."

All the way home we talked about everything and he didn't even bring up what happened at the airport.

We parked outside the house at 2. It hasn't changed since the last time I was here.

As we walked to the door dad smiled at me and said.

"Welcome home baby girl."

A big smile spread across my face every time he called me that. It's stupid I know but I'm a little weird sometimes.

As dad opened the door I said.

"I'm so glad to finally be home again dad. I've missed this place so much." As I finished talking I heard chairs moving in the kitchen. Then suddenly there stood 3 native guys in front of me and dad. What the hell are 3 strangers doing in our house?

No it can't be. But who ells could it be? If it's them they have changed a lot! Then one of them started playing with his hair just like Embry used to do. And then I really recognised them, it was Embry, Jake and Quil. I started running towards them and hugged all of them.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!" How did they know I was coming home today? I haven't even told Embry even though we've talked everyday. Ohh yeah dad must have told them.

You could see by the look on Quil's face that he wanted to say something. Then he got it together and said.

"Damn girl you look real good!" So typical Quil to say something like that! He always has told what's on his mind.

Now I have a great chance to make fun of him. He asked for it so I'm not gonna hold back. Good thing dad just went into the living room to give us a chance to catch up.

"Yeah I know. And look at you Q you don't look half bad yourself. Do you still have a girlfriend? Cause I would love to date a guy as hot as you!" Way to go Bella, he looks just as shocked as Paul did after we kissed.

"Uhm umm Bella III'm ehh." It's so cute he's speechless. I looked over at Jake and Embry. I should not have done that because they were lying on the floor laughing over Quil.

"So Quil would you like to help me get my stuff up stairs? I don't think these 2 crack heads is to any help right now!" I smiled up at him to let him know I didn't mean anything about what I said. He smiled back at me and followed me upstairs with my things.

"So Bella, how are you doing? It's long since we talked the last time. And why did you decide to come home now and not years ago?" I love Quil and always will but sometimes he asks way too many questions.

"I'm great actually. I'm so glad to be home again. I can't believe that it has been so long since I was here the last time. I don't know why I choose to come back now. Both dad and Embry have tried to get me to come back the past couple of months. And I thought it would be more fun to graduate here that in L.A. and I wanted my last year in the US to be with you guys!" should I have said that last part or not? Because I haven't told anybody about me going to college in Paris next year. But they got a great art school there that I wanna go to!

"Yeah this year is gonna be great! Wait what? You're leaving us for good!" he yelled the last part.

"I'm sorry Q. But the best art school in the world is in Paris. And I got accepted to go there next year!" by this time dad, Embry and Jake had made their way up to my room with shock written all over their faces. Guess they heard what I said then. Ups.

"Bella why haven't you or Renee told me about this? I'm not letting my daughter go to Paris all by herself!" dad yelled at me. He has never ever yelled at me before!

"Dad I haven't told you because I knew you would say no. And mom hasn't told you because she doesn't know. The only one I have told it to is Emma and you guys just now. And would you please stop yelling at me? Because I decide myself where I want to go to college and you can't make me change my mind!" with that I pushed all of them out of my room, closed the door and went over to my new queen sized bed. Dad must have bought me that.

I laid there for a long time until I fell asleep.

**please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3 changing my world

**here are chapter 3 i hope you like it**

**all credit goes to SM for all the characters **

Chapter 3 Changing my World

Embry POV

I can't believe she just said she's leaving again after next summer, she really can't be serious! I don't think I can live without her again!

"Charlie can't you make her stay?" we all begged at the same time.

"I'm sorry guys. But I made a deal with her that she could choose whatever college she wanted if she just lived with her mother for awhile. But if any of you can make her change her mind that would be great!" I get that she wants' to go too a great art school because I know how much she loves art and she's really great at drawing. But still she can't just come home for a year and then just leave again!

"Charlie you have to do something. You can't just let her go! She has finally come home and then you wanna let her go to Paris all by herself. Charlie please you have to make her stay!" I was begging him to make her stay and he's just smiling at me!

"Embry I can't make her stay even though I would really like that it was my job to make her stay, but it isn't." He said with pleading eyes. Like I had to understand what he meant, but I didn't so I just looked confused back at him.

"Jake and Quil I think it might be time the two of you went home. You can come by tomorrow and catch up with Bella because right now she's really tired." We all looked really confused by this. "I need to talk to Embry alone if it's alright with you guys?"

"Yeah right. Bye Charlie, see ya later Em, if you survive." Quil said in a joking voice.

"See ya guys later." With that they went home and I turned around to look at Charlie who was sitting at the kitchen table now, waiting for me to come join him.

"So Charlie what do you mean with you can't make her stay and it's not your job to do?" I'm not so sure I wanna know what he means but it's really frustrating not knowing some thing that concerns Bella.

"Embry don't get mad at me for what I'm about to say and don't even try to deny it because I know I'm right about this! I know you've loved Bella not only as a friend and I know you haven't told anybody about this. I also know that your love for her has become much stronger over the last few months. I want to give you an advice and you choose whatever to follow it or not. I want you to go upstairs and tell Bella that you love her and can't live without her because I know that's how you feel about her. And if anyone can make her stay it's you! So now you just have to choose whatever you want to tell her or you're just going to let her go to Paris next summer. I'm going to go over to Billy and when I get home I'm going to find out what you choose to do!"

"But Charlie how do you know that? I've never told anybody before. I'm not gonna deny it because I love her so much and these past 5 years has been almost unbearable. I've thought about going to L.A and get her so many times. I'm just so scared that she doesn't love me back. I feel this pull towards her that I can't explain. It's like I can't live without her. We talked on the phone everyday but sometimes when she didn't call at the time she usually dad I was afraid something had happened to her. That's not normal to feel that way, is it?" I was so frustrated by this time that I started to shake all over. How the hell did he know I love Bella? I haven't even told mom or any of the guys so how could he know?

"Embry don't worry about how I know. I don't think you have to worry about Bella either because every time I talk to her she talks about you and how much she misses you! As to that pull you feel it's normal to feel that when you're in live! Now go upstairs and try to talk to her. I don't think she will reject you. Good luck Embry!" Then he just went out the door without another word. Great that am I supposed to do now? "

I'm gonna do it. I just hope she feels the same way.

It took me way to long to walk up the stairs. Right now I'm standing outside Bella's room. 'You can do this Embry it's only Bella on the other side it's not like she's dangerous or anything.'

"Bells can I come in?" I asked while knocking the door. She didn't answer so I opened the door. She's sleeping. Damn she looks cute when she sleeps. I walked over to her bed and sat down looking at her. I took her hand in mine and started stroking it while talking.

"Bella wake up. Bells come on I need to talk to you." She just tightened her grip on my hand and pulled me down so I was lying beside her.

"Bella honey you need to wake up now." I tried again while moving some of her hair out of her face. She just mumbled something and pulled me closer to her.

I would be lying if I said I didn't like being so close to her. But at the time being, it felt a little uncomfortable.

"Bella could you please wake up?" I kept asking her nut she didn't respond. After awhile I got so comfortable that I fell asleep.

I was woken by someone screaming and then someone started hitting me. I was so shocked that I jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked a really shocked Bella. Ups totally forgot she didn't know I was there. "Crap I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to wake you up but I fell asleep instead. I'm so sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to!" Shit I'm not gonna get out of this easy!

"Embry why the hell did you decide to just go lie down next to me and sleep?" God she looked angry but sexy at the same time!

"Uhmm it's not my fault. You are the one that pulled me down so I was lying beside you. But I got so comfortable that I fell asleep." I hope she isn't to mad at me because I still have to tell her what Charlie and I talked about, or maybe I should just wait till another day.

"Why are you even still here? I thought you all went home after I told you about the Paris thing?" Why is she changing the subject? Whatever I'm just gonna answer her.

"Charlie wanted to talk to me and after he was done talking he went over to Billy's so I thought I would go up and talk to you. You know we are used to talk for hours everyday so why change that now?"

"I know it's just weird sitting here with you talking instead of on the phone. So what did you wanna talk about?" I'm gonna try and tell her and then see what happens.

"Bella there is something important I want to talk about. It's about you going to Paris and I know you're gonna be mad at me but please hear me out?" She nodded with a little hesitation before I went on. "Bella I want you to stay because I don't think I can live without you again. These past years have been almost unbearable for me. Even though we have talked everyday and we have been sending pictures to each other it has been so wrong being away from you for so long. Bella what I'm trying to say is that I love you with all my heart and I don't think I could live with you going to Paris all by yourself!" God I don't think my heart has ever been beating so fast before I'm so nervous right now! I took her hand in mine while I was talking without thinking about it. She just sat there for a long time without saying anything and that's making me even more nervous! "Bella please say something you're killing me with this silence!" God I don't think I can take it anymore she has to say something!

"Embry I don't know what to say. I love you to but I don't think it's in the same way as you love me I'm so sorry. You can't make me change my mind about this. And Embry you of all people should get how much this mean to me it's like my whole identity. And you know how much I love art and you know how good I am. You are my best friend so why can't you just be happy for me and tell me that it's a good idea to go?" How can she say this? How can she not love me in the same way I love her? This really can't be happening! She can't just pull the best friend cart!

"Bella you have to stay you can't go! I don't think I could live through that!" I said to her in a pleading voice.

"Embry you can't tell me what to do! I'm not your property so I can do what I want to!" She yelled at me! She actually yelled at me! This just seamed to piss me a lot more of! I was so angry I started shacking.

"Bella you can't go, even if I have to lock you up I'm gonna do that if it makes you stay with me!" I yelled back! God I just yelled at Bella not good!

"Embry I think you should leave now! I don't think it's a good idea if you're still here when dad gets back!" She just told me to leave I can't believe it! She yells at me for the first time and then she tells me to leave. And I just told her that I love her and she doesn't love me back.

I just stormed down the stairs and out the back door because I was so pissed of right now that the only place I wanted to be was out in the woods. I was shacking all over now. I made it a little further into the woods before I collapsed onto the ground in pain from the shacking.

"_God what is happening to me?"_ I looked down at my feet but they weren't there anymore instead of my feet and hands there were 4 paws. I tried to scream out because I was hurting all over but instead of my scream there came a howl instead.

"_What is happening to me? Am I going mad or something I can't have paws it's not possible!"_

"_Who is out there?" _

"_Great now I'm hearing voices to, I'm seriously becoming mad!" _Why is it always me something happens to?

"_I'm Paul, who are you?__" _Why is the voice answering my thoughts this isn't normal! OK I'm gonna answer and see what happens.

"_I'm Embry and why the hell can you hear my thoughts?" _I can't believe I'm talking to myself, I'm really going mad!

"_You are Embry Call? Like in Bella's friend Embry? But you're not going mad it's just a wolf thing."_ How the hell does he know Bella? He's not even real.

"_Yeah I'm friends with Bella or I don't know if she wanna see my again after today. __How do you know her?" _I heard a sound to my right and 2 minutes later there in front of me was a really big silver wolf. He came closer and then he lied down opposite me and just stared at me.

"_I'm Bella's cousin Paul Schmidt. What the hell have you done to Bella?" _He started growling at me when he asked about Bella.

"_Charlie said that I need to tell Bella that I love her and that she can't go to Paris next year. After I told her she yelled at me for the first time ever." _No I did just not tell him this.

"_Sorry bro she can be tough sometimes. Well I'm gonna call Sam so he can tell you all about this wolf thing. I'm surprised you're not freaking out or anything, both Jared and I did that when we first phased." _With that he started howling out and a couple of minutes later a new voice started to speak in my head.

"_Paul what's wrong did you find anything out there?" _I guess this must be Sam then.

"_Yeah Sam I found something. I found a little lost Puppy right outside Forks and I think I'm gonna take him with me home cause he's just so damn cute!" _great he is making fun of me now and we just met!

"_I'm not a god damn Puppy, I don't know what I am but I'm not a Puppy! And please would you mind telling me what actually has happened to me?" _God I was getting impatient to know about all this wolf stuff. Another wolf now walked into the clearing Paul and I were in. It's a little bigger than Paul and it has black fur. I guess this is Sam then.

"_I'm sorry. Embry, right? I'm Sam Uley welcome to the La Push wolf pack. __I think it's best if we go back to my place then I will answer all the questions you might have. And I think you might be calm enough to phase back so we can do all the story telling in human form instead." _I can't believe I'm having a conversation in my head with two other people or wolfs?

"_OK before I say yes to go anywhere I wanna know where it is!" _How can they take it all so easy I just turned into a freaking wolf? Not that it scares me, I just wanna know why.

"_My house is back in La Push so it won't take long to get there. It will only take like 5 minutes to run there. We could stay here if you want I just think it will be more comfortable to sit down and talk about all of this as humans. Because then we won't be able to hear each others thoughts?__"_

"_Great then let's do that because I'm getting really confused about all of this!" _Now both Sam and Paul stood up and started walking further into the forest.

I really hope this is a dream right now. But in a way it would be cool if I really could turn into a big wolf thing.

"_I can promise you this isn't a dream all of this is real. Ok we're here. I'm gonna phase back and go get you some clothes Embry, so you and Paul just wait here." _With that Sam started shacking and to seconds later he stood there in his human form naked. He pulled on some shorts and ran out of the forest 2 minutes later he was back with an extra pair of shorts in his hands.

"_Embry you have to think of some thing happy and then you should be able to phase back." _Paul said to me. Great try to find something happy in my life. Well I'm happy that Bella has come back. So I closed my eyes and though of her and then I opened my eyes again I was back in my human form. Sam tossed the extra pair of shorts at me and I put them on.

"So what happens now?" I asked Sam and Paul. Paul just looked over at Sam and waited for him to say something.

"Do you know all the Quileute legends?" Sam asked me I just nodded because Billy Jake's dad always told us them when we were young so I knew all of them and if I wanted I could tell all of them without any mistakes.

"Then you know the ones about the Quileute's descending from wolfs? All of the legends are true and we turn into wolfs because the 'Cold ones' are back in Forks so we have to protect our people." I had always thought it would be pretty cool if the legends were true but it's all so surreal right now. I can't believe I'm one of La Push's protectors and I can turn into a wolf!

"That's actually pretty cool. Just wait till I tell Jake, Quil and Bella they are gonna love this!" Paul started growling at me after I said that.

"The only problem is that you can't tell them! The only ones that know about us are the Elders and Emily. And it stays that way. Emily only knows because she is an imprint." Sam said with a stern voice.

"Why can't I tell them? They are my best friends and I've never laid to them before so I don't wanna start doing that now!" I can't believe I can't tell them Bella's gonna hate me even more if she finds out I'm keeping a secret from her!

"You can't tell them because it can be dangerous for them to know! Embry you're not allowed to see any of your old friends!" Sam said the last part in a powerful voice that I had a feeling I couldn't disobey.

He can't just come here and tell me that I can't see my friends anymore!

"You can't decide which friends I can and can not see!" Paul had been silence until now.

"Embry you have to do as Sam says. If you keep hanging around Jake, Quil and Bella you could put them in danger if you lose you temper for just a minute you could phase and without meaning to hurt one of them. I know how it feels because when I first phased I couldn't see Jared anymore and he was my best friend. But after a month or so he phased to and we became friends again. But I still know how much it sucks not to see you friends but you learn to control your temper eventually so you can start seeing your friends a little again."

"Come on Embry let's go inside I think Emily has food ready for us. And when we get inside I'm gonna tell you about imprinting since it's not explained really good in the legends and it's a little complicated." Sam said while walking into a little green house. We walked straight into the kitchen and there stood Emily Seth's sister. I didn't know she was dating Sam but you learn something new everyday.

"Hey Emily." I said when she turned around to look at us. Sam walked straight to her and kissed her.

"Hey Embry, so you are the new little lost puppy Sam has taken under his wings. Sit down and eat I've made dinner." Emily said smiling at me. I like Emily she has always been so nice and helpful if you ever needed any help.

"I'm not a lost puppy I'm just still a little confused." And really I'm still confused but the thought of being a wolf isn't as scary as it was just 10 minutes ago.

After we finished eating Sam started telling me about imprinting and all about being a wolf. We talked for hours until I saw it was midnight so I had to go home. On my way home I started thinking all the things through that Sam and Paul had told me. I hate that I can't see any of my friends more and I can't tell mom and Kate what there's going on I have to keep it a secret. And the only ones I'm allowed to see is the rest of the pack, Emily and my family. It's gonna be so tuff to do this but I have the pack to support me.

When I came home mom started yelling at me for coming home so late. I just told her that I had been catching up with Bella and as soon as I said that she became glad. But for me the thought of Bella just made me angry because I couldn't see her anymore unless I imprint on her, but I don't think that's likely to happen. Both Sam and Paul say it's a rare thing and right now Sam is the only one that has imprinted out of the four of us. So I believe them when they say it's rare.

**So i hope you liked it please review and tell what you think**

**I'm gonna post the next chapter before friday or i hope i do**


	4. Chapter 4 what the hell happened

**A/N so here's all chapter 4 **

**i hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 what the hell happened?<p>

Bella POV

I can't believe he just told me he loves me and then I get so mad at him for wanting me to stay. And then stupid me tells him I don't love him in the same he loves me. How stupid can I be? Of course I love and I love him with all my heart! Why the hell didn't I just tell him? I also yelled at him. I've never yelled at anyone before and the first one I choose to yell at just happens to be Embry, the love of my life. I've told Emma all about Embry and she knows how much I love him and she has always said to me that I had to tell him. It just felt weird to tell him on the phone so I've been waiting to I got back to tell him. And now he told me and I just panicked so I didn't tell him.

He told me wanted me to stay, and believe me I wanna stay now that I know that he loves me. But come on I really wanna go to this school and it's only for a year they could all live without me for a year.

Maybe I need to think it through a little more before I decide if I'm gonna go to Paris next year. Maybe I should try talk to dad about it and hear what he thinks. I could talk to Embry to but I'm afraid he might get mad at me again. And I'm not even sure he wants to talk to me or see me again after I told him to leave today. He looked so mad when he left I've never seen him so mad before!

I heard the door open downstairs and went down to see who it is. It was dad, Paul, Jared and a guy I didn't know.

I looked over at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. It was already 7 so I had been thinking for much longer than I thought.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry I haven't started dinner yet but I'll start right away." The guy I didn't know looked at me with a really funny look. What could their problem be? I thought to myself.

"Hey Bells, you don't have to cook dinner we'll just order some pizzas tonight. Bells you haven't met Sam have you? You know Jared or so I've heard and we're going to talk about that later!" I said 'Hi' to Sam and looked down at the floor. Crap does dad know what happened at the airport? I really hope he doesn't cause that would be embarrassing.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty are you awake now?" Paul said while winking at me. He is just so stupid all the time!

"Hey ass, have you been talking to Britney after you got home?" When I said this he just shrugged it of. Great why couldn't he get mad that would have been so much more fun!

"Hey Bella it's good to see you again." Jared said while smiling widely at me.

"Hey Jared, nice to see you to. Are all you guys staying for dinner?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Yes they are Bells. So I'm just gonna go order the pizzas." Dad answered me walking into the kitchen. As soon as he was in the kitchen I looked over at Jared waiting for an explanation.

"So Bella is there anything we can do for you while we wait for the pizzas?" Jared said while looking all innocent.

"Yeah you could start with explaining why dad knows what happened at the airport!" I said with a calm voice. At this point Paul and Sam started to laugh at Jared.

"Uhmm, it isn't my fault he knows. It's Paul that told him and everyone over at Billy's. But he doesn't know what happened before I came and found you and Paul."

"I can't believe you Paul! I helped you with Britney and this is how you thank me, by telling my dad which guys I kiss!" I can't believe he would do that to me. I'm his favourite cousin and I helped him with his crazy ex and then he just have to tell dad I kissed Jared. I', just glad he didn't tell him that I kissed Paul as well.

"I could have taken care of Britney by myself. I just thought it could be fun to have you help me and see if you were willing to help me in the way you did. And Charlie just asked what took us so long in the airport and I just answered him. He did seem to take it pretty good so I don't think you'll be in trouble once we leave. But you can always tell him about what happened before he and Jared came, then he'll both be mad at me and you. That could be fun!" Paul said the last part with a smirk on his face. He is too much sometimes!

"The pizzas are here in half an hour so I'm gonna go watch some TV until then. You decide yourself what you wanna do until then. Just no more kissing my little girl Jared!" Dad said walking past the 4 of us and into the living room. He gave Jared a stern look before he went in there.

I looked over at the boys and they were all waiting for something to happen. What they were waiting for I don't know.

"Dad I'm going down to the beach for a while. I'll be home before the food is here." I went up stairs to get my jacket and when I came down again the guys were standing next to the door waiting for me. Great I was actually looking forward to go down to the beach by myself.

"Not to be rude or anything but I actually wanted to go down there by myself. So I don't want you 3 to go with me." They all looked shocked when I said this.

"But Bella I wanna go with you." Paul whined while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"OK you can come, but that doesn't mean I wanna talk to you all the time. Because I need time to think!" They all nodded and then we were of to the beach.

When we got there Jared and Sam ran of down the beach and started to wrestle. Paul walked beside me and was really quiet. Then he stopped walking and turned around to look at me.

"Bella what was it you needed to think about? Cause Charlie said you were quit upset when he left the house today. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk." Wow I've never thought Paul would be so observant to other people than himself. But after all I am his favourite cousin and he has always had a soft spot in his heart for me.

"Thanks Paul I'm glad to hear that. It's just that I got accepted to this art school in Paris and I really wanna go. But everybody ells thinks it's a bad idea cause I just got back here. And then dad, Embry, Jake and Quil all got mad at me for wanting to go, but it's like the best art school in the entire world so it's so cool that I got accepted, but they just don't understand that. And then I talked to Embry after everybody left and he told me some things that made me want to think I through some more before I decide what I'm gonna do next year." While I had been talking Paul had sat down in the sand taking me with him so now I was sitting next to him and had his arm resting on my shoulders.

"Bella I'm so glad you got accepted it's so great. I'm really proud of you little cousin. But I get what they mean cause I don't think I could live through you going to Paris all by yourself. You're like my little sister and I wanna protect you from everything and I can't do that if you move to Paris." Paul took a deep breath then looked at me with this serious stare. "What did Embry tell you that would make you change your mind about going to Paris?" Great he could have asked any question in the world and he chooses to ask about Embry!

"It's nothing really. He just told me something really important and I just kinda blew him of because I was nervous and didn't know what to say to him. And then he went crazy and we started yelling at each other and I told him to leave before dad got home then he just stormed out of the house." God It was actually great to tell Paul this cause he would tell me what he thought about it and not just tell me what I wanna hear.

"Bella did he tell you that he love you? Is that the thing that makes you question you plans about going to Paris?" How the hell could he know that it was that he had told me? I haven't even talked to anyone since I talked to Embry and I don't think Paul and Embry talk so how the hell can he know?

"Paul how can you know all this? It's not cool you know what I talk to my friends about! And I don't question what the looks I got from both Jared and Sam when you came over before." Paul looked like I had said something really bad or something.

"I talked to Embry after he left your house and he kinda told me everything that happened. And if you need someone to get mad at then get mad at me because I can take it. What do you mean with the looks you got from Jared and Sam?" When he asked about Jared and Sam he started shacking just like Embry did when I told him to leave earlier.

"Relax Paul they just had these weird smiles on their faces and what it was about I don't know." When I said this Jared and Sam came walking over to us all covered in sand for fighting.

"So you guys ready to go back to Charlie cause the food will be there soon." Sam said while he smiled at me again really weird.

"Sam, stop looking at my cousin like you wanna eat her or something. What do you think Emily would think if she saw you looking at another girl like that?" Paul said with gritted teeth.

"Arhh Paul calm down I'm just trying to picture both you and Jared kissing her. It would be so hot if you were doing it at the same time, but hey it's just an idea." At Sam said this both Paul and Jared started shacking really bad and I just stood there looking at them not knowing what to do.

"Sam that's just gross! I can't believe you were even thinking about that! And what the hell is wrong with Paul and Jared and why is the shacking like that?" They looked like they were about to explode and Sam didn't do anything to help them and I didn't know what to do.

"Come on Bella let's go back to Charlie and let these two punks calm down a little and then they will catch up to us. Paul and Jared go calm down before you come back to eat. You're not allowed in the house before you've calmed down." With that Sam turned a round and started walking back towards the house. "Are you coming Bella?" He asked over his shoulder. I was still a little shocked over what happened but I started walking up to Sam and we started for the house in complete silence.

When we got to the house Paul and Jared hadn't catch up to us, so we just went in to see dad sitting in the kitchen waiting for us with a lot of pizzas standing in front of him.

"About time you got back. Where are Paul and Jared? They haven't gone home, cause if they have there's way to much food for us." Dad said getting up from the table.

"They'll be here in a minute Charlie. They just had to have some time to calm down before coming in again." Sam said while smiling all over his face.

"What did you do now Sam? You always make them so mad no matter what you say or do." Sam's smile just seemed to get bigger at this.

"I just made a joke involving Bella and what happened between her and Jared. The guys just didn't seem to like it, but I think it was rather good. So I sent them to cool a bit of before coming and get something to eat." Dad just started to laugh when Sam told him this like he knew what the joke was about.

"Dad you can't laugh about this! It wasn't even funny! I so don't get your humour!" As I said that Paul and Jared walked in through the back door.

"I'm with Bella you shouldn't laugh at all Sam's bad jokes and encouraging him to make jokes more often than he already does!" Jared said with a nodding Paul next to him.

"Yeah just shut up and let's eat!" Sam said sitting down at the table and taking a pizza. We all took a pizza and started eating in silence.

After we finished eating dad and the boys went into the living room to watch a game and I went up to my room to get some sleep.

The next day I woke up to voices coming from down stairs. It's only 7 and we already have guests, great! I walked into the kitchen to find dad, Jared and Paul sitting around the kitchen table talking.

"Finally you're up Bells. Please make some breakfast to us, please. Emily kicked us out of Sam's house before we could get breakfast." Paul said while getting up to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well good morning to you too Paul! Morning dad, Jared. What do you want me to make?" God why do they have to come over here so damn early?

"Can you please make pancakes and bacon? They are my favourites and make loads of them cause Paul and I eat really much!" Jared said smiling up at me with puppy dog eyes.

How could I ever say no to that face?

"OK is there anything ells I can do for the 3 of you?" I asked while turning around to the frige and finding the things I needed to make breakfast. While I made breakfast dad and Jared went into the living room to talk or something while Paul came over to help me with the food.

"So Bella how does it feel like to be home after all these years?" Paul asked looking at me with a serious face.

"Great actually it was great to see Jake, Quil and Embry again. But it's a little weird being back after all this time." I really like talking to Paul cause I can tell him everything without he tells it to anybody ells. He's the big brother I never got so he protects me from everything he can and he always tells me what he thinks about the things I do and what he thinks about me friends. And I've always told him if I've liked a boy, well except from the thing with Embry, and then he would tell me what he thought about the guy and if he thought the guy was worth being with. And he's the only one that actually went to L.A to visit me and he did that like once or twice a year.

"I'm so glad you're home again I've missed taking care of my baby sis and protect you from all the bad boys out there. So what are you gonna do today? If you want we can go to the beach and have a bonfire tonight?" I love that he wanna do this for me.

"I was actually going to hang with Jake, Quil and Embry or before I was actually going over to Embry and talk to him about what happened yesterday if he wants to talk to me that is." I'm so scared that he doesn't wanna talk to me or see me after I told him to leave yesterday.

"I don't think that seeing Embry right now is a good idea, cause yesterday when I talked to him he told me that he was sick. But maybe he has gotten better during the night. But call him before you go over there cause I don't want my sis to become sick because then I can't spend time with you. But what do you say about the bonfire tonight? It could be pretty fun and then you could get to know Emily she's Sam's girlfriend." Why doesn't he think I can just go over to Embry without calling? I did that all the time before I moved to L.A.

"I really wanna see Embry cause the things I need to tell him you can't tell over the phone but I will call before I go over there. Can't we wait with the bonfire till Friday or something? Cause right now I just wanna spend time with my friends and family and just get settled in." While we had been talking we had finished making breakfast and as if they could smell that dad and Jared came walking into the kitchen and interrupted our talk.

"Yeah the bonfire can wait till Friday if you like Bells." Paul said then he took the food over to the table and we all sat down and ate in silence.

After we finished eating Paul and Jared said that they had to go to work but before they left we made plans for Friday night and the bonfire and who they thought should come.

After they left dad told me that he was going fishing with Billy and Harry so he would be back later. So now I'm cleaning the dishes from breakfast then I think I'm gonna call Embry and see if he's still sick and see if he even wanna talk to me.

I went up stairs to my room and lay down on my bed then I found my cell and called Embry's cell. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"What do you want Bella?" Shit he sounds mad! Damn I really screwed up yesterday didn't I?

"Hey Em. I just wanted to know if you feel like having some company. Cause Paul told me that you were sick when he talked to you yesterday cause there's something I wanna talk to you about and it doesn't feel right talking about it on the phone, it's more like a face to face conversation?" I feel so stupid right now, of course he doesn't wanna see me now, not after the things I told him yesterday anyway!

"I don't think that's a good idea cause I'm really sick still and I don't wanna give you the flue to. Sorry Bella but I don't think I can be friends with you anymore after what happened yesterday it's just gonna be to weird to be around you now that you know how I feel. Bye Bella see you around some time." With that he just hung up not even letting me say bye or anything.

I can't believe it! He just told me he didn't wanna be friends anymore and we've been friends since I can remember and now he doesn't wanna be friends anymore! Sure I still got Jake, Quil and Paul but Embry was just so special and he knows all my secrets he even knows some that Paul doesn't. We have been inseparable since we meet and now he just wanna through it all away!

I was so angry right now that I hadn't noticed Jake and Quil coming into my room. If I hadn't been so angry I would have been scared about the 2 men standing in front of me without hearing them come up the stairs. Quil came over and sat down next to me and hugged me. As soon I was in his embrace I started to cry. I don't know how long I kept crying and during the time Jake had come over to sit on the other side of me and that had just made me cry even more. But I was brought out of my crying by Quil's and Jake's stomachs grumbling, this just made me laugh a little cause they stared grumbling at the same time and it was so loud that you couldn't even miss it if you wanted to.

"You guys hungry or something?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah a little. But before we eat we wanna know what's wrong with you and why you have been crying about it for the past 3 hours!" Jake started with a smile on his face but ended with a really serious face.

"It's Em he doesn't wanna be friends anymore." I was so close to crying again but I need to hold it back so I can tell them what happened. "He thought he could decide if I should go to Paris or if I should just stay here when we graduate. I was so mad at him that I yelled at him for the first time and I told him to leave. I didn't hear from him the rest of the day so I called him this morning to see if he wanted to talk to me but then he just told me that he couldn't be friends with me after the things that happened yesterday." I really wanted to tell them the other thing we fought about but I didn't want them to know that. It was my and Embry's secret. And I don't think Jake would like me to tell him that Embry is in love with me and not hear it from Embry instead.

"Bella I don't think he meant it! I just think he's disappointed that the two you got into a fight yesterday. But just give him some time he will come around he always does. You don't know how many times Embry, Jake and I have been fighting and not been talking for a week or something and then made up again after punching each other a couple of times. After that we just went back to the way we used to be." Quil said coming over to give me a hug and I sat in his embrace for a long time.

"So guys are you still hungry or what?" I asked looking up at Quil smiling.

"Yeah, at least I am." Jake said laughing a little.

Then I made lunch for the guys and then we spend the rest of the day chilling and just catching up on everything. It was Sunday so we were going to school the next day so we made plans for the guys to come over before school so we could drive there together. We were gonna go to school in Forks because they were rebuilding the rez school so we needed to drive we couldn't just walk there.

When I woke up Monday morning I heard voices from down stairs like yesterday so before I went down stairs I took a shower and got dressed because I wasn't sure who it was, but I had a feeling it was Paul and Jared again.

When I came into the kitchen all conversations stopped and they all turned to look at me. I was of course right about it being Paul and Jared. They looked at me like they waited for me to do something but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Morning dad. What are you guys doing here? It's like 6.30 in the morning aren't you supposed to be getting ready to school or something instead of sitting here doing nothing?" I said this while walking over to the frige and tried to find something I wanted to eat but there wasn't really anything so I closed it again and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning to you too Bells. We are not going to school anymore remember? We're like a year older than you so the only thing we have to do is eat and watch TV. So what do we get for breakfast today Bells? Cause I'm really hungry." Paul said with a duh tone. I feel so stupid right now; I had totally forgotten they graduated last year.

"Do you expect me to make breakfast to the two of you every morning or something?" I asked looking at dad for some help but he just kept his head down looking in his newspaper.

"Yeah pretty much, cause Emily won't make us breakfast anymore." Paul said, while dad just shook his head at him.

"Yeah she says we have to start making our own food because we're all grown up and all. But the problem is that the only one that can make food that's eatable is Paul. And you have to do all sort of stuff for him before he even considers making food that isn't for himself." Jared said with a pout.

"Ohh buhh huuh. Does little Jared feel sorry for himself for not getting any food? Is the big bad boy afraid of the big bad Emily? That's just to bad cause I'm going to school now and I don't wanna be late for my first day in school!" As I said this I started to walk out to the door. But I was stopped by two pairs of hands before I even made it out of the kitchen. There were still over half an hour till Jake and Quil would be picking me up I just wanted to see what Paul and Jared would say to no breakfast today. I slowly turned around to look at the two men starring at me with shock written all over their faces. I found out the other day that if you threaten them with taking away their food they would do almost anything you asked them to do without even a single question.

"You guys want something before I go? Or do you just wanna wish me good luck at school?" This is gonna be so great, I can just feel it!

"Please Bells please make us some breakfast before you go? I'll do anything for you if you would just make me breakfast every morning, please! Your cooking is way better that Emily's. You don't have to make Jared any; he's got a mom to do that for him. I only got you and uncle C and you are the best cook ever!" What the hell is he up to?

"Hey you have to cook for me to! My mom doesn't like to cook for me all the time. She's just like Emily she wants me to cook my own food!" God they really feel sorry for them self, it's actually pathetic to see 2 grown up men begging little me to cook for them.

"OK I will cook breakfast for you, but that's it. I'm not gonna cook all your meals. So what do you want today for breakfast?" I asked walking into the kitchen again and going straight to the frige.

"Whatever you wanna cook. We eat almost everything so you just decide." Paul said with a big smile on his face. Great they are really gonna take advantage of my offer.

I started to make breakfast and once I was done I sat down and we all started to eat.

"So Bella are you nervous about school today?" Jared asked in between eating.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous. Just the thought of starting at a new school in the middle of the school year frightens me a little. But I think it's gonna be OK cause I'm gonna have Jake and Quil with me and I think we have most of our classes together."

"Sis I think you need to watch out with those 2 cause I think they are looking for more than a friendship!" Paul said with a little twinkle in his eyes. "Or I know Jared here would if he was hanging out with you all the time." When he said that Jared turned bright red and then he punched Paul right in the face.

For the first time ever dad hadn't said a word since he said morning when I came down. I would really appreciate if he said something to the guys but no no he had to keep his mouth shut the one time I actually want him to talk!

After Jared got himself back together he said.

"Of course I would love to be more than friends with Bella. She looks like a freaking super model!" When he said this it was my turn to turn red. I totally forgot they didn't know this again was only a thing I had told Emma and Embry I even send some pictures to Embry so he could tell me what he thought of them.

It was this one time when Emma and me were walking through the mall a man came over and asked if I wanted to try out for this competition. They were having a try out for new models. They were looking for a model for a new clothing line. I tried out and I won. So I was in this big photo shoot, which actually became a worldwide spread. Then I walked in a couple of fashion shows in L.A. But modelling wasn't really me so after the fashion shows I quickly stopped again. Mom, dad and Phil never found out so I never mentioned it to anybody ells.

"I really can't believe you just said that about my sis!" Paul said while hitting Jared on the shoulder.

"But it's true. But OK I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself, but you know how hard it is for me to do that!" Sometimes they are really weird these 2! But hey it doesn't matter to me cause I'm pretty weird to!

Just as Jared said this I heard a car pull up outside and then a knock on the door. Thank god Jake and Quil choose to come now!

"It's open so just come in guys!" I called out. I walked out to the hall and in came Jake and Quil with smiles planted on their faces.

"Hey guys, just come on into the kitchen I just need to get my things."

"Hey Bells ya ready for school?" Quil said while coming over to give me a hug.

"Hii Bells." Jake then said also coming over and hugging me.

"Dad, Paul and Jared are in the kitchen eating breakfast I think there's still some food left if you're hungry!" They looked a little confused when I said Paul and Jared are here to but whatever.

"Uhmm OK I'm actually hungry." Jake said then they both walked into the kitchen and I walked up to my room to get my things.

When I walked into the kitchen again no one was talking which surprised me cause I can never get Paul and Jared to shut up and Jake and Quil use to talk all the time to.

"So you guys ready to go? Or do you want more food?" I asked walking over to the table and sat down between Paul and Jared.

"We're ready to leave when you are." Quil said while looking down at the table. I wonder what happened down here when I went up stairs.

"Bye dad see you later." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you guys here for dinner again tonight?" I asked Paul and Jared.

"No actually we are going to a meeting tonight. But can we come over in the morning to get breakfast again and maybe dinner to?" Paul said looking between Jared and dad. What's up with that? They have been looking funny at each other all morning.

"Yeah that's alright. See you guys tomorrow then." I said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. Jared tried to turn so he could kiss me on the mouth instead but luckily I was fast enough to get away before he could kiss me.

The look on Jake and Quil's faces told me they wasn't really thrilled about Jared almost kissing me, they just don't know it wouldn't be the first time he kissed me.

"You gotta stop doing that are you never gonna get some." I said winking at Jared before I walked out the door. When we got out I could hear both dad and Paul yelling at Jared.

"Bella, why didn't you hit him or something when he tried to kiss you?" Jake asked once we were in his car.

"It's just this internal joke we got so you don't have to worry about it." I tried to just shrug it of, but I'm not sure they're gonna buy it.

"But Bella he tried to kiss you! And you don't even know the guy that well!" Quil said looking at me with a worried look.

"I know that, but he's a friend just as you two are he just shows that he cares for me in a different way than you guys do. And he only doe it to piss Paul of cause he has always had this need to protect me!" That was actually the truth now I just hope they believe me!

"OK if you say so. I still think there's more to it." Jake said as we pulled up in front of Forks high school. God I'm really nervous now!

Jake and Quil went with me to the office so I could get my schedule. We had almost every class together so that was good.

All the classes that day went by pretty fast, it didn't feel like long before we were on our way back to La Push.

When I got home I made my homework and when I was done I started on dinner. It's gonna be so quiet tonight now that Paul and Jared isn't gonna be here. Since I came back they have been here for dinner every night. Dad asked how school had been while we ate dinner.

The rest of the week went by like that. Paul and Jared came by in the morning to get breakfast and then they came by again for dinner in the evening. I got to know Jared really well and he was actually a really nice guy. I was just so sad that I still hadn't heard from Embry and he hadn't been in school all week and Jake and Quil hadn't heard from him either.

It's Friday today and Paul and Jared have set up a bonfire down at First Beach for some sort of welcoming home celebration for me. He hasn't told me who's gonna come, but I really hope Jake and Quil comes.

It's been almost a week since I've talked to Embry and I really miss to talk to him. I used to talk to him every day and every time I felt sad or anything I used to call him and he would make me feel better in no time and this week I've really needed to talk to him about being back, but each time I've called him he either wouldn't pick up the phone or he would just pick up and say something like 'stop calling!'. I don't know what I've done to make him hate me so much.

I've tried to talk to dad about it but I don't feel like he's listening when I say something about Embry it feels like he's in a different world or something. But I've decided to stop trying to contact him, now if he wants he can contact me now I've tried. So tonight I'm gonna enjoy the bonfire and enjoy being with friends and family.

At 5 o'clock there was a knock at the door so I went to open it and out there stood Paul and Jared, it's the first time they have knocked the door. They are used to just walk in and Paul also has a key.

"Hey guys come on in. Why were you knocking? You know that you can just walk straight in." I said as I walked back into the living room where I was watching TV.

I looked over my shoulder to see if they were following me but they weren't so I went back out to the hall and found Paul and Jared looking at me with amusement written all over their faces.

"Do you always leave your date by the door when they come over to pick you up?" Jared asked while a smile spread across his face.

"My date? As far as I know I don't have a date tonight cause I'm going to this bonfire with you guys." How can they ask that? They know we are going to the bonfire at the beach tonight.

"We know we are going to the bonfire but since I'm your date for tonight I think it's a bit rude to leave me standing by the door!" Jared said with a smile on his face. There is no way in hell Paul will allow Jared to take me to the bonfire as his date! Or maybe he allowed it just to see me turn Jared down and if that's the case I'm gonna go on the date with him just to piss Paul of a little.

"You don't have to worry about Paul cause it was his idea. The only thing you have to do is either say yes or no." Wow I must have been out longer than I thought.

"Then I'm gonna say yes if my so overprotective big brother has said yes. Just wait here a minute then I'm gonna go change cause I'm not dressed up for a date in this clothes!" This night could turn out pretty fun!

"You can just go down to the beach now then Paul. I can take care of Bella by myself now." Jared said looking over at Paul who looked a little shocked that I accepted Jared's weird offer to go on a date with him.

"Uhmm OK I'm just gonna go say hey to Charlie and then I'm gonna go." Paul said and walked into the living room where dad and I had been watching TV before the guys came.

"So Jared give me 10 minutes and then I'm ready." I said smiling at him before walking up the stairs to get ready.

I went into my room and started to find some of the clothes I used to use when I went out with Emma in L.A. Jared is gonna love this! I found my favourite pair of skinny jeans and shirt that was open in the back. Paul is so gonna kill me for taking this clothes on! I curled my hair a little more and added a little make-up but not too much. I took one last look in the mirror before walking back down stairs again.

As I walked down the stairs I almost thought Jared would drop his jaw or something he was starring at me with his mouth hanging open. This is gonna be so much fun!

"Wow you look great Bella." Jared walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Jared. You don't look to bad yourself." I picked up my jacket and put it on.

"So you ready to leave? I think the rest of the guys are at the beach already." Jared said while putting his arm loosely around my shoulder.

"Yeah, we better get going before Paul comes back to see what take us so long. Bye dad see you later." I called into the living room as we went to the front door.

We started to walk towards First Beach. It wasn't even cold outside even though it was January! Jared's arm felt so nice and warm on my shoulders, but I didn't get he didn't freeze cause he was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Jared isn't you cold or anything?"

"No not really. Are you cold? Do I need to get you another jacket before we get to the beach?" Wow how can he not be freezing? He sounded a little concerned when he asked; he probably wanted to make sure Paul didn't kill him if I got sick pr something.

"No I'm fine. I'm just surprised that you aren't cold." I said smiling up at him.

"That's good cause I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything! See it looks like everybody is already here." Jared said pointing down to the beach. We were only 100meters from the beach now so we could see the bonfire with only 4 people around it. I thought that they would have invited more people, but it was gonna be nice with not so many people here.

"Who did you invite? Cause I thought that you would have invited some more people since Paul was so excited about it."

"It's only gonna be Sam and his girlfriend Emily and Paul, Embry and then the two of us. We thought about inviting Jacob and Quil too but they aren't the biggest fans of Sam, Paul and I so we decided it would be better with it just being us. But the next time we have a bonfire we can invite them if you want." I don't get that Embry can be here when Jake and Quil can't. It's weird cause Embry was never a fan of when Paul wanted to play with us when we were younger and I didn't think that had changed!

"Jared why's Embry here? I haven't talked to him since I came back last week and I really don't feel like talking to him tonight." I really hope that Jared get what I mean or maybe it's better to talk to Paul about how I can avoid Embry all night. Paul knows what has happened between Embry and I and I don't really want Jared to worry about my problem.

"Because he's a friend of all of us and we all thought you would be glad that he was here." Yeah in a way it was nice that he was here but since we haven't talked in a week or something I think it's a little awkward.

"OK. But I'm your date tonight so you're stuck with me ALL night no matter what happens!" He still had his arm around my shoulder and it actually felt pretty nice because he was so warm.

"That's a deal if I get another kiss!" God how can he ask that? OK I would gladly do it cause he's such a great kisser, but come on!

"Maybe I'll do it more than once if our date goes well." I said smiling up at him just as we walked onto the beach and made our way to the others.

"So when do I get the first one then?" Jared asked before we reached the others.

"Now!" I said seductively and turned to face him and he leaned down and got ready for the kiss but just before our lips met I turned my head so I kissed his cheek instead. As I pulled away Jared still stood waiting for me to kiss him. God he's just so stupid! I don't think he even noticed that I kissed his cheek. He looked so funny just standing there, but after a couple of seconds he opened his eyes again and saw me standing there watching him. He looked a little puzzled.

"What happened? Why didn't I get my kiss?" God how can he be so stupid?

"You did get your kiss! You got a kiss on the cheek. What did you expect?" I said smiling innocently up at him.

"Well that's so not fair! I was thinking we could repeat that one from the airport last week!" Yeah of course you did!

"Yeah well, maybe later when we don't have an audience." I said starting to walk over to Paul.

"Hey Bella wait! You can't just leave your date!" Jared called after me. So I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Can I please go talk to cousin now?" I asked Jared when he laid his arm around me again.

"Yeah we can do that if you want to." Jared said and we walked over to Paul and Sam.

"Hey Bells. Is he behaving or do I need to kick his ass?" Paul said as we reached him and Sam.

"Hey Cuz. Narhh he's behaving just fine. And if he don't I'm just gonna kick his ass!" I said smiling up at Paul. If there was one thing I had learned being around boys all the time it was that you always has to kick their asses if they are being stupid! At least that's what Paul always has told me!

"That's my girl!" Paul said with a big smile on his face. He's so weird sometimes!

"You can always come to me if you need help kicking someone's ass Bella! And I will gladly help kicking both Paul and Jared's asses!" Sam said looking at me with amusement in his face.

"Sounds great Sam! I may take you up on that offer sometime." It would be fun to just threaten both of them with the ass kicking! And with Sam on my side I actually think they would be a little scared.

"Soo what are we gonna do tonight? Paul and Jared wouldn't tell me anything." I said looking up at Sam. I had tried all week to get Paul and Jared to tell me what we were going to do tonight but they haven't told me. They just kept saying that I would find out when we got here.

"I don't know if Paul and Jared have planed something other than eating and having fun. But if they could decide they would be eating all night!" Yeah I think he's right about that! They eat ALL the time!

"OK that sounds nice. Who made the food? You didn't let Paul cook, right?" I really hoped they didn't cause he's a terrible cook!

"Ohh right you haven't met Emily, have you? She did all the cooking so no need to worry. Hey baby can you come over here? I want you to meet Bella officially." Sam called over his shoulder to where Emily and Embry were talking. Great I really hope Embry doesn't come over here to!

Emily walked over to us with a big smile on her face. Good Embry isn't following.

"Hey Bella!" Emily said and pulling me into a big hug. Ohh I hadn't seen that one coming! But it was nice to feel welcome like that.

"It's so good to finally meet you! All they guys can stop talking about you ALL the time!" I hadn't seen that one coming either! And why would they talk about me all the time?

"It's nice to meet you to Emily! Paul and Jared talk about you too all the time. They are always complaining about how you throw them out and not wanna cook food for them." I said smiling at Emily, who was in Sam's arms now.

"Yeah I know. But they think I have time to cook three meals for them everyday and I would have the time to it if they didn't eat so god damn much!" Emily said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah I know what you mean! I only make breakfast for them everyday and they eat twice as much as dad and I eat together!"

"Exactly! So Bella would you say about helping me feed these guys? It would really help me out and that way we can get to know each other!" God she just went straight to the case! It was nice she didn't hold back cause it would be a little weird if she was a shy girl when I'm so out going all the time. I really hope she's as sweet as she seems!

"Yeah I would really love to help you and get to know you! The boys only have nice things to say about, well except when you kick them out, but I get why you do it, they can be such a pain in the ass sometimes! You just give me a call whenever you need my help with anything." I would really love to spend time with Emily she seems so nice and it's so cool that she sticks up to the boys.

"Sounds great Bella! So what do you think about Jared? The guys told me that he would be taking you here tonight as a date! He talks about you all the time! You must have made a big impression on him since he talks so much about you! What did you do to him?" I thought Sam would have told her by now! I don't know if they have told Embry about all that happened at the airport but right now I don't really care if he knows!

"Haven't any of the guys told you that? I didn't think they could keep their mouths shut about this cause they have already told dad and Billy Black!" I actually can't believe the guys haven't told he yet, I thought Sam told Emily EVERYTHING that's at least how Paul and Jared describe their relationship.

"No they've only told me that you meet at the airport and then Jared and Paul have been eating breakfast at your place all week. Sam why haven't you told me since everybody ells knows?" Emily actually looked angry at Sam for not telling her.

"I'm sorry baby! But I don't think it's my story to share and I think Jared, Paul or Bella would be much better to tell the story since it was them that were there when it happened." Sam looked a little uncomfortable talking about this, but why I don't know!

"Emily its a little weird story so can it please wait till another day?" Paul asked. I don't think he likes talking about it even though it was his idea at the first place.

"Paul it's not fair we all know something and not share it with Emily. I know I've only first met her but I really wanna tell her!" I said looking over at Paul. I could hear someone chuckle and looked up at Jared to find out it was him chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him a little confused.

"It's just funny how you are the only person that can make Paul embarrassed over nothing! You have no idea how embarrassed he has been about all that happened at the airport both on and of the plane!" Wow I didn't really know that I could do that to him! I'm so gonna use that against him!

"No Bella you shouldn't listen to what Jared says. He just thinks its funny messing with me all the time." Paul looked a little nervous saying this. Wonder why? I chose to ignore what Paul said so I looked over at Emily again and decided to tell her no matter what the others thought about it.

"So Emily you know that I met Paul and Jared out at the airport the day I came back, right?" I asked looking over at her again and waiting for her to nod and then I continued. I told her every thing that happened at the airport and when I was done she started to laugh and it became so much she fell to the ground because she was laughing so much. OK maybe I was wrong about her she seems a little crazy! Then I noticed that Sam was laughing too. What is it with these people?

"What is so funny? I don't get it!" I was really confused cause the only thing I think is funny is that Paul had to say stop to Jared and I when we kissed.

"It just that now I get why Jared haven't shut up about you all week. You're the first girl he has ever kissed! And now I also get why Paul has been so angry all week when Jared or Sam has talked about you! So of course Sam and Jared have talked about you as much as possible just to piss Paul of." Ohh I so didn't know he hadn't kissed anyone before!

"So Bella is there any guys in La Push you haven't kissed yet?" A really pissed of Embry asked. God I had totally forgotten he was here!

"Embry cool down man!" Jared said taking his arm of off my shoulder.

"So now you're talking to me again? I haven't talked to you all week and then you just think I'm gonna answer such a personal question?" Who does he think he is? Just ignore me for a week and then suddenly ask me something I would rather not answer!

"Yeah sure I can ask you a personal question since I'm the person here that knows you the best! So who on the Rez haven't you kissed cause I would really like to know since it sounds like a lot!" How can he be like this? What the hell has changed the last week?

"Of course you would like to know! Then you would know how much competition you actually got just here in La Push! But it's none of you damn business since we aren't friends any more!" Shit did I just say that we aren't friends any more? All the others had been quiet through our 'conversation' till now.

"Bella you don't mean that! I know how much Embry means to you and that you would never stop being friends with him! No matter what!" Paul said looking between Embry and me.

"Yeah like I actually care how many you've kissed! It's just so I can warn the ones you haven't kissed yet! And I don't think there would too much competition on getting you cause you actually start to sound like quit a slut!" I can't believe he just said that to me! We have been friends since we were babies and he is the only one except from Paul that knows everything about me so he should know better than to call me a slut!

After Embry said this both Paul and Jared tackled him to the ground while all of them were shacking really badly. Sam stood protective in front of Emily and me.

"Guys take it to the woods, that's a lot safer NOW!" Sam yelled at them. Then Paul and Jared picked a struggling Embry of off the ground and carried him into the woods.

"Babe can you take Bella home to our place and I will be there in an hour or something and then we can eat the food you made for us?" Sam asked before he walked towards the forest.

"Sure thing Sam. See you in a bit." Emily turned around to look at me and indicated that we should get going.

"Emily what the hell did just happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? please review and tell what you think! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Why did this have to happen?

**A/N - I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but work and school have been crazy! but i promis to update alot more!**

**thank you guy's that have reviewed i love to hear what you think! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Why did this have to happen?<p>

**Embry POV**

I can't believe I've actually let Sam decide that I can't see Bella anymore! I'm so mad that Paul, Jared and Sam are able to see her when I can't! But Sam says it's because I easily can loose control since I haven't been phasing for a really long time. We discussed this yesterday because I really wanna see Bella and tell her how sorry I am for yelling at her, but of course Sam had to put an alpha order on me so I couldn't even talk to her on the phone. And she has been calling me these past 2 days none stop so have Jake and Quil cause they are so mad at me for leaving Bella when she needed me the most!

**FLASHBACK **

_We were at Sam and Emily's eating lunch when my phone went __of. I looked at it and saw it was Bella calling AGAIN she has been calling me all morning and every time I've let the voicemail get it cause Sam said I couldn't talk to her. I looked up at Sam to see if I could get permission to answer the call but he just shock his head. Great! _

"_I'm sorry Embry but I think __its best you keep some distance from her right now so that you don't loose your temper around her and maybe hurt her!" He said looking really sad about it. _

"_But Sam all of you can see her all the time! And I can't even get permission to talk to her on the phone! That's just BULL SHIT! She's my best friend for Christ shake!__ You can't just expect me to stop being friends with her!" I yelled at Sam. I know it's not a good idea to yell at your alpha but right now he's just being plain stupid!_

"_Embry I know how it feels __but it's just the way it has to be right now. You can't control your anger and you know what can happen if you do so!" Sam said actually sounding really sad about it and I know he is because he knows all my feelings for Bella. but he's right about it's to dangerous for Bella to be around me cause I've lost my temper way to many times these past 2 days and I wouldn't wanna hurt Bella! But I'm not gonna tell him now that he's right!_

"_I don't care what you think is best Sam I wanna see my friend! I need to apology to her after I just ran out on her! She means the world to me and I can't just let her go! If I keep ignoring her she might not ever wanna talk to me again!" __This time it was Paul's time to talk._

"_Embry I know how you feel __cause when I first phased I couldn't see any of my friends and at that time I really wanted to visit Bella cause she means just as much to me as she does to you! She's like my baby sister and I needed her at that time to tell me that everything was gonna be alright but I couldn't go see her because of this wolf thing but I lived through it and look where I am now I have my friends and family back! I know it's been a long way to get here but I did! You just have to learn to control your temper and soon enough you can start seeing Bella again!"_

"_Embry we have also been phasing for years so we know how to fully control our tempers and the chance of you exposing our secret is too big and we all know that you wouldn't wanna hurt her so it's best that you keep you__ distance for awhile." Sam said. I was shaking really bad now! I was so pissed at Sam for telling me not to see Bella even though he knows I love her just as much as she loves Emily and he wanted me to stay away from her! It was so not fair! Just because he's the alpha he thinks he can decide which friends I can and can not see! _

"_SAM I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I'M GONNA GO SEE BELLA NOW! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I yelled at Sam storming out of the house. I could hear the others following me, as far as I know I'm the first one to ever yell that much at Sam. This is gonna be fun! _

"_EMBRY CALL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sam yelled in alpha command. Why the hell did he do that? Now I can't do anything ells but to go back. GOD I hate this! _

"_WHAT SAM? WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" I yelled right back. Wow it's crazy I haven't phased yet, that's the first! _

"_I FORBID YOU TO SEE BELLA BEFORE I SAY YOU'RE READY TO!" Sam yelled in alpha mode again! I think I'm the first he has used the alpha command so many times in 2 days! _

"_And when do you think I am ready to see her? In a year or two? Then she won't want to see me again! You know how it is being away from the love of your life so you know how I feel when I don't talk to or see Bella everyday!" _

"_Embry if you keep up what you are doing right now I think you could see her by next weekend or something cause now I've been yelling at for 5 minutes and you haven't phased yet! If it had been Paul he would already have snapped and he have been phasing for 2 years!" Great I really wanna see Bella before she get's to mad at me! _

"_HEY I would not have snapped! It's not my fault I have __a short temper! And he's not gonna see Bells before I say he can cause I wont let him or anyone ells hurt her!" Paul said looking between Sam and me._

"_Yeah Paul you would've but that doesn't matter cause Embry didn't. And that's what's important!" Jared said laughing a little at Paul shocked face. __Sometimes I love this pack cause they make fun of everything! _

"_Are you sure Sam cause I wouldn't __get my hopes up if I can't see her when the weekend comes?" I said while ignoring Paul and Jared fighting. _

"_Yeah Embry I'm sure. But I can't tell you if you're gonna imprint on her when you see her. I wish I could but I can't." Why did he have to bring up imprinting? I hadn't even thought of that part yet! _

"_I know you can't but you let me see her, that's what matters!" _

**END FLASHBACK **

It was good to know that maybe I can get to see Bella on Friday when Paul and Jared have planed a bonfire for her.

Mom called me down when she had made lunch to Kate and me. We all sat around the table eating when mom asked.

"So Embry, when do Bella start to come around again? I've missed that girl!" Why does mom always know what questions to ask? It's so weird!

"Yeah about that I don't really know cause we had a fight the day she got back and we haven't really spoken since." I said looking down at my food. But when I looked at it I just lost my appetite and that was weird cause I'm a wolf and we kinda eat all the time no matter what!

"Ohh honey why didn't you tell me? What did you guys fight about? You know I'm here if you need me right?" She asks too many questions sometimes, really!

"I didn't tell you cause I thought we could sort this out alone but now I see that we can't. We fought about Bella going to school in Paris next year! She dropped the bomb on all of us the day she came home and just thought we would be glad that she got accepted on this stupid school!" it was nice to talk to mom about these things since I don't have a father to talk too about these things. And as soon as we would start one of the conversations Kate would walk up to her room or something so we could have the conversation in private.

"Oh honey maybe you should be happy for her and I know that deep down you are you just have to look for it hard enough. What kind of school is it? I wasn't even aware that she had applied to a school in Paris!" how can I be happy for her when I just got her back and I have to let her go again in less than a half year!

"But mom how can I be happy for her when I just got her back and now she's telling me that she's only here for a half year or something like that! I wanna have her around all the time like when we were younger. When we could see each other everyday and talk together face to face instead of on the phone! It's one of the best art schools in the world and no one knew before she told us the other day!"

Mom and I kept talking about this for an hour or something until I had to go on patrol. But mom didn't know about me being a wolf so I just told her I was going out with some friends.

I got into the forest stripped all my clothes tied it to my ankle and phased. Today I was supposed to patrol with Sam he was really a great guy once you've got to know him even though he can be an ass sometimes! When I phased I heard Paul and Jared talking about the bonfire they are having for Bella.

"_So are you gonna do it or what?" _Paul asked Jared. I wonder what this is about?

"_Yeah I think I am! __It's gonna be so great! I can't wait to see Embry's face when I take Bella to the bonfire as my date, it's gonna be hilarious!" _Wow what did he just say there? No way Bella would wanna go on a date with that ass! Paul and Jared hadn't even noticed I had phased, and that was weird cause you get this really weird feeling in you head when another phases.

"_What the hell are you two talking about?" _I asked them.

"_What do you mean exactly?" _Jared asked playing dumb.

"_How stupid do you think I am? Why the hell would you ask Bella out on a date? You barely know her!"_ I yelled at him!

"_Bro calm down! You don't know what you're talking about!" _Paul said trying to calm me down but it didn't help. I was now running as fast as I could to where Paul and Jared were so I could kick their asses. He can't take her on a date, she's mine and she always has been and always will be no matter what! I thought to myself.

"_Oh is the big bad wolf going soft for his girl? Oh wait she isn't your girl, you aren't even friends anymore!" _Jared said and it pissed me of even more!

"_Shut the fuck up!__ We are still friends we just haven't talked much these past days because our stupid Alpha put an order on me so I can't even talk to her! The only thing I have been able to tell her is to stop calling! So I'm really sorry for not being much of a friend to her lately! So would the two of you just shut the hell up I don't wanna listed to all your bullshit!" _I could hear someone laughing and it was not Paul or Jared, so the only possibility left is SAM!

"_Embry I have never__ seen you so angry before! But hey this stupid Alpha is only doing this so you wont hurt Bella but whatever if you wanna hurt Bella by phasing next to her go ahead I'm not gonna stop you this time!" Sam just got to the clearing that Paul, Jared and I were in. He lied down in front of me waiting for me to do _something but I didn't move cause I knew he was right that if I got close to Bella and then became angry over something I could phase and then she would get hurt in the process and I wouldn't do that! Not to my Bells!

"_I'm sorry Sam I won't ever call you stupid again! I'm going to take a leap around La Push, see you guys later!" _With that I ran around the La Push border. Paul and Jared had left since their patrol was over so it was only Sam and me in wolf form. He was awfully quite today, he use to talk all the time no one can make him shut up when we patrol the only one that can make him shut up is Emily and since she isn't a wolf she can't make him shut up during patrol. At first I thought he only talked so much because I was new and all that but no no. I've been patrolling with him since I phased 3 days ago and he talks just as much today as he did the first day! The only thing you had to do was listen and make a few comments from time to time. The rest of my week passed like this, patrolling with Sam arguing with Paul and Jared all the time, they were like two older brothers that have to piss of their little brother at least once a day!

Today it's Friday it's the day of the bonfire for Bella and I'm on my way over to Sam's so he can tell me if I can come tonight too.

I walked out of the forest behind Sam and Emily's house I could smell that Emily was making lunch so my stomach started to grumble. Yeah I love Emily's food! I walked through the back that led straight into the kitchen.

"Hey Emily, it smells really good!" I said giving her a hug before I sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Embry, how are you today?" She put a plate full of muffins on the table in front of me so I grabbed one before answering her.

"I'm pretty nervous right now but I hope Sam can change that after I've talked to him. Speaking of Sam where is he?" It was weird he wasn't here cause he wasn't patrolling cause I have just been phased and it was only Jared out there.

"What are you so nervous about? He's just in the shower and getting ready to meet up with the council before our bonfire tonight." It's so fun talking to Emily cause almost no matter what we talk about she's smiling.

"I'm just so nervous that Sam isn't going to let me come tonight. Emily what am I gonna say to her if I get to go? She's gonna hate me so much no matter what I say to her! And I'm so afraid that I'm gonna say something wrong!" I looked pleadingly at Emily hoping she had the answers to my questions cause I surely don't have them!

"You've got nothing to be nervous about cause Sam has been talking about all week how great you have been with controlling your temper around other people. I can't tell you what to tell Bella cause it's a really long time since I've seen her or even talked to her. But I know that she will forgive you, you just have to say the right thing and then she will do it right away." She smiled warmly at me. She always knows what to say to make me feel better. God I'm starting to sound like a girl! This week I've spend too much time with Emily!

"I hope you're right about both things because I don't know what I will do if Bella won't be friends with me again!" I really like talking to Emily she's like a second mother.

"I know I'm right about both things cause Sam told me before he went to shower and what girl wouldn't wanna be your friend?" I could hear the bathroom door opening and someone walking down the stairs. It can only be Sam!

"Hey there Boss!" I said before he came around the corner to the kitchen. He hates it when one of us calls him Boss, but it's just so funny!

"Hello to you to Embry. And drop the Boss crap you know I hate it! Babe Embry and I are going to patrol for sometime so we can talk a little. We will be back in an hour at the most." He gave me a stern look and then walked over to Emily and kissed her. I could see that it would take sometime so I walked outside to wait for Sam to finish.

"So you wanna take a run around the border with me? I don't think the others are patrolling anymore." God I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even heard him coming out the door. It's the first since turning into a wolf!

"Yeah let's do this." I said walking into the forest. I stripped and phased with Sam right behind me.

"_So Embry I heard what you and Emily talked about and I think it's best for you to come tonight __so you can see how Bella is and try to talk to her both for your own sake and for Bella's cause I've seen how down she has been all week without you." _I could see images running through his mind of Bella just sitting at a table looking out in the air. I know that before when she lived in L.A she would be with friends all the time or with her mother and Phil or just do something cause she's like the only girl I know that couldn't sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time.

"_Thank you Sam you don't know how much it means to me to get to see her again! I know I've seen her in a distance but it's not the same as standing in front of her talking to her! I __just hope she will forgive me for leaving her this week!" _

Sam and I ran around the border a couple of times while talking about the outcome of tonight. He told me that he also thought Bella would forgive just like Emily thought but we will see when we get there tonight. When Sam left to go to his meeting I went home to shower and get ready for the night.

I was walking down to the beach and I could see Sam and Emily standing next to the fire waiting for the rest of us.

"Hey guys! Soo where are the others?" I asked walking up to them and giving Emily and bumping fist's with Sam.

"They are picking up Bella so they should be here any minute now." Sam said looking up the road towards Bella's house. We could see someone walking down the road towards the beach, as he got closer we could see it was Paul. I wonder why Jared and Bella aren't with him, strange!

"What's up Bro? Where are the lovebirds at?" Sam said to Paul. Wait, what? Did he just say lovebirds? No way! She can't be, she wouldn't do that would she?

"Bella needed to change before they left since she didn't know she was going on a date tonight. She wasn't really dressed properly or I think that's what she said." I can't believe this! They are my brothers and they know I love Bella and then Jared just decides to take her out on a date! But even more so I didn't get Bella would even consider going on a date with Jared since she has only known him for a week or something.

I had to walk away from the others because I will loose my temper if I stay and then I would have to go home to get some new clothes. I walked up and down the beach for 10 minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at the person behind be, it was Emily of course.

"Embry stop pacing up and down the beach like that and tell me what's wrong!" She pulled me in for a hug then sat down in the sand and pulled me with her.

"It's nothing Em, I just needed time to cool down before I phased." I said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Embry I know there's more to it than that. You didn't know Jared would bring Bella as a date, did you?" How could she know about this when I didn't? And I share a mind with them for christen shake!

"I only knew they were talking about it, and they were only doing it to piss me of! But how do you know about it?" I was still avoiding eye contact so I was just starring out at the ocean waiting for her answer.

"Embry you shouldn't be mad at Bella for doing this, she's just trying to find someone ells to talk to and I think Jared is the best one for the job since you can't be there for her right now. And I just found out after you and Sam left today because Paul and Jared came over bragging about this master plan of theirs to make you loose control in front of Bella so she could be in on the secret and to make you really jealous. Sam doesn't know about the first part because if he did he wouldn't let them do any of it!" I could see from the corner of my eye that she was trying to make eye contact with me but I kept looking at the waves crashing against the shore.

"How can they risk Bella's life like that? I don't get it!" It made me so frustrated and mad to know they would risk Bella's life like that!

"I don't think we're supposed to get it cause it's Jared and Paul's idea so normally no one get's them. But come on Bella's probably here soon. So we will just have to wait and see what happens." I finally looked at Emily and she was smiling at me. I got up and offered her my hand and helped her up. We started to walk back to Sam and Paul in silence. When we got there they seemed to have a really important conversation so we kept our distance.

"So what food did you make Em?" I didn't really know what to talk about right now so food's always a save choice.

"I made all of your favourites, and I made enough for an army so I don't think we're gonna run out of it." She smiled at me and looked over the ocean.

We made small talk for about 10 more minutes before I heard someone nearing the beach. I looked up and there they came!

"Hey Bella wait! You can't just leave your date!" I could hear Jared call after Bella, cause she was on her way over to Paul and Sam. She waited for him to catch up to her then he laid his hand around her waist. Damn I would do everything for that to be my arm around her!

I wasn't really paying any attention to what they were saying, my main focus was on Bella cause I haven't seen her in so long!

Suddenly Sam called for Emily to come over and meet Bella, I pleaded her with my eyes to stay with me, cause I wasn't really ready yet to talk to Bella yet. She just smiled at me and patted my shoulder and went over to the others.

I tried to listen to what they were talking about, but I just couldn't concentrate on their conversation I was too lost in my own thoughts. But something Emily said got me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds great Bella! So what do you think about Jared? The guys told me that he would be taking you here tonight as a date! He talks about you all the time! You must have made a big impression on him since he talks so much about you! What did you do to him?" How could she ask her that? But she's right cause he hasn't shut up about her all week, and I know they have been spending much time together. But I don't know either what she did to him when they met.

"Haven't any of the guys told you that? I didn't think they could keep their mouths shut about this cause they have already told my dad and Billy Black!" Whoa what? What are she talking about now?

"No they've only told me that you meet at the airport and then Jared and Paul have been eating breakfast at your place all week. Sam why haven't you told me since everybody ells knows?" I'm glad I'm not the only one there isn't in the loop! What can I be?

"I'm sorry baby! But I don't think it's my story to share and I think Jared, Paul or Bella would be much better to tell the story since it was them that were there when it happened." How can I not know what they are talking about? I've been phased almost all the time this week and they haven't let it slip or just told me!

"Emily its a little weird story so can it please wait till another day?" Paul said that looking really embarrassed. That's weird he's never embarrassed!

"Paul it's not fair we all know something and not share it with Emily. I know I've only first met her but I really wanna tell her!" Bella said looking over at Emily, while Jared laughed really much.

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked looking really confused! I to was really confused but I didn't show it cause I was still pretending not to listen to them.

"It's just funny how you are the only person that can make Paul embarrassed over nothing! You have no idea how embarrassed he has been about all that happened at the airport both on and of the plane!" Jared kept laughing, and I get it because Paul isn't really one to get embarrassed over anything!

"No Bella you shouldn't listen to what Jared says. He just thinks its funny messing with me all the time." Now Paul was totally red fin his face! That's not something you see everyday!

"So Emily you know that I met Paul and Jared out at the airport the day I came back, right?" Bella looked at Emily for conformation before she went on. She told everything that happened at the airport the day she came back. I've never been so mad before! She both made out with Paul AND Jared! I can't believe her! I don't get how they could keep this from me all week! I didn't think we could keep things from each other for that long! Sam and Emily started to laugh really hard, and then all I could see was RED! How can they laugh about something like this? It isn't even close to being fun!

"What is so funny? I don't get it!" Bella looked really confused between all of them.

"It just that now I get why Jared haven't shut up about you all week. You're the first girl he has ever kissed! And now I also get why Paul has been so angry all week when Jared or Sam has talked about you! So of course Sam and Jared have talked about you as much as possible just to piss Paul of." Emily said still laughing.

Okay I can't take this anymore!

"So Bella is there any guys in La Push you haven't kissed yet?" I almost yelled at her.

"Embry cool down man!" Jared tried to stand between Bella and me so she couldn't see me but I just pushed past him and stood right in front of Bella now.

"So now you're talking to me again? I haven't talked to you all week and then you just think I'm gonna answer such a personal question?" Why, why does she have to be so stubborn all the time?

"Yeah sure I can ask you a personal question since I'm the person here that knows you the best! So who on the Rez haven't you kissed cause I would really like to know since it sounds like a lot!" I yelled at her again. Okay if I don't calm down soon I'm gonna phase!

"Of course you would like to know! Then you would know how much competition you actually got just here in La Push! But it's none of you damn business since we aren't friends any more!" No she can't mean that can she? It would kill me if we aren't friends anymore!

"Bella you don't mean that! I know how much Embry means to you and that you would never stop being friends with him! No matter what!" Paul tried to make Bella see that she didn't mean what she just said. But right now I think she means it. It's gonna take so much make her want to be friends with me again, and just the thought of this pissed me even more of!

"Yeah like I actually care how many you've kissed! It's just so I can warn the ones you haven't kissed yet! And I don't think there would too much competition on getting you cause you actually start to sound like quit a slut!" As soon as I said that I regretted it! But I was just so mad that I couldn't control myself! I was shaking so much, I looked up at Bella deep in her eyes and that's when it hit full force, everything around me disappeared till only Bella was left. I tried to make my way over to her again but I was tackled before I got to her by Jared and Paul. They pinned me to the ground I tried to get up but they just tightened their grip on me and just made me a lot angrier. If I don't get away from here NOW I'm gonna phase!

"Guys take it to the woods, that's a lot safer NOW!" Sam yelled at us. Then Jared and Paul lifted me of the ground and ran for the forest.

I heard Sam tell Em to take Bella back to their place and that we would be there soon.

As soon as we reached the woods I phased so did the others.

"_What the hell were you thinking Embry? You could have hurt Bella and Emily!" _Sam yelled at me as soon as we were phased.

"_You big idiot! __I'm so going to kill you!" _Paul yelled and the launched at me. He pinned me to the ground and I didn't even resist! All I could think of was Bella and what I would have done to myself if I had hurt her!

"_Paul get of off him!" _Sam yelled in alpha tone. So Paul slowly got of me. Actually I wouldn't mind Paul kicking my ass right now after what I just did.

"_Sam I actually don't mind __them kicking my ass right now!" _I thought to Sam.

"_As much as I would like that too I know it would kill Bella if anything happened to you!" _Sam said becoming serious.

"_What do you mean with __it would kill Bella if anything happened to Embry?" _Paul and Jared asked at the same time.

"_I just have this feeling that we have another imprint in the group."_ Sam said looking over at me. Shit how does he already know? I'm not even sure myself yet!

"_What, what __do you mean with that? Did anyone imprint?" _Paul asked looking confused between Jared and I.

"_I think maybe Embry did. But I could be wrong it just looked like he did before we left." _Sam looked over at me for conformation and tried to look through my head to find some clue. I tried to keep my mind blank but once I really tried all I could think of was Bella.

Images of her sleeping on her bed the day she came home flooded through my head and I couldn't help being happy that I actually imprinted on her, so now I know she's mine and always will be!

"_No way! You just didn't imprint on my cousin? There's no way in hell I'm letting this happen! Sam can't you undo an imprint?" _Paul yelled. I looked away cause I knew Paul wouldn't take this in a good way.

"_Paul why do you think Bella came back in the first place? She felt the pull towards La Push again, a pull she hasn't felt in years. Charlie told me not long ago she called him to tell that she had had a dream about this chocolate brown wolf that she felt a weird pull towards. __When he told me this I knew she was supposed to be a mate to one in the pack. So you just have to be glad it was Embry that imprinted on her and not somebody ells!" _Whoa! How could she know about me being a wolf before I even turned? It's so god damn weird!

"_So what you are saying is that you knew someone was going to imprint on her?" _Paul sounded mad at Sam.

"_Yes that's what I'm saying. But if you wanna discuss this it's your uncle and not me you should do that with! But yes as far as I know Embry just imprinted on Bella." _Sam again looked over at me to see if I had anything to say. But I just shock my head and then lied down at the ground.

"_Paul and Jared can you please go home. I wanna talk to Embry alone and then we're going back to the girls and tell Bella the secret." _Sam said to the others and then lied down opposite me, so he could look me in the eyes when we talked. Paul and Jared ran home, and soon after we felt both of them phase back so now we were alone.

"_So Sam what do you wanna talk about?" _I'm really nervous right now about what he's gonna say to me.

"_I think we should phase back and then talk on the way home. I think all of this is going to __be even more confusing when we can read each other's mind." _With that he phased back and pulled his cut offs on, so did.

We stood there for some time without saying anything. I started getting nervous cause it isn't often Sam can shut up.

"Soo Sam what is it you wanna talk about?" I looked into the forest trying to find something ells to look at other than Sam.

"I just want you to know that no matter what I will support you with Bella. And just maybe you should keep any thoughts you may have about Bella to your self or Paul and Jared may beat the fuck out of you!" Why does he have to so forward with everything?

"Sam how do you even know that I imprinted? I'm not even sure myself that I did imprint!" I looked up at Sam. I'm so confused right now about all the things I've been told this past 20 minutes.

"I'm the alpha of this pack so I can feel it as soon as someone in the pack imprints. So you can be sure that you imprinted or ells I wouldn't be talking to you about this right now." Ok that's just too weird that he knows as soon as I know!

"So that means that even if you hadn't been there you would have felt it?"

"Yes, that's right! But that's not what I wanna talk about. I want to talk to you about what we're going to do about Bella. I know that she needs you right now since she just got home, but I don't think she's ready to anything romantic but she really needs a good friend. I've spend quite some time with her this week and even though she have been really happy to be back I could feel that she wasn't quite herself." He looked really concerned about Bella.

"Sam I understand but can I please tell her? Cause then I won't have to stay away from her." I looked him deep in the eyes thinking that maybe that would make him say yes.

"Actually I already decided that we were gonna tell her soon anyway since she means so much to everybody the only thing I needed was the Elders approval. But now I don't need it since you imprinted on her. So what do you say about going back to my and Em's place and tell her now?" To say I'm surprised is an understatement! I just thought he would say no as soon as he heard what I said but as usual he surprises me!

"Great, what are we waiting for? I can't wait for her to be in on the secret!" I was almost jumping up and down from just being happy about telling Bella.

"So let's get going I miss my girl!" Sam said while starting to walk towards their house.

I could feel as soon as we walked out of the forest that Bella was inside the house. I stopped on my tracks just looking at the house.

So here goes nothing! I thought before I walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - i hope it was worth the wait! please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6 Talking

Chapter 6 Talking

**Bella POV **

"Emily, please tell me what happened. Are they alright?" Why was she not answering me?

"Bella don't worry. They do that all the time, so it's nothing to worry about. Let's just go back to my and Sam's place. The boys will be there in no time, and then you will see that they are all alright." She looked at me like there was something important but she didn't say anything more.

"Emily isn't there anything you can tell me? I'm so worried about them! And how do you know they are going to be alright? They all looked like they could kill each other! And what happened to Embry? He used to be my best friend and now he called me a slut! Emily how could he do that? I know I'm not proud of all the things I've done but I'm not a slut!" I was slowly starting to breakdown! The tears started to slowly slide down my cheeks. Emily laid her arm around my shoulder to keep me from falling to the ground.

"Just relax Bella. Don't worry about what Embry said cause I know he didn't mean any of it."

We had reached a little house near the beach and Emily lead me into the house and we sat down at the kitchen table. She made us a cup of tea and we just sat there waiting for the boys to come back. We had sat in complete silence for about half an hour when the door busted open and Paul and Jared appeared there. Both Emily and I jumped in surprise when they came in.

"Why do the two of you look so worried?" Paul asked looking between Emily and I. how could he even ask that? Not even an hour ago it looked like they were gonna kill Embry!

"I think you know why Paul! Where's Sam and Embry at?" Emily asked and got up from her chair to look Paul in the eye.

"They needed to talk about something. But we don't know what because Sam sent us here before they told anything." Jared answered this time. I looked up at Paul to see if he knew anymore but he just shock his head. He made his way over to me picked me up and hugged me. He didn't say anything he just held me there while Jared and Emily talked about something I couldn't quiet hear.

Paul moved us into the living room and sat down in a couch. He pulled me onto his lap and we just sat there until Jared and Emily came into the living room.

"So Em do you got some food? Cause I'm pretty hungry." Paul broke the silence looking over at Emily. Jared started laughing but I don't know why! These boys sure are weird sometimes!

"Yeah of course I've got some food! What do you want?" Emily got up from her seat in one of the chairs.

"Whatever you've got." Paul said smiling down at me. "Are you not hungry too Bells?" He asked me.

"No not really I'm to concern to eat right now." Just as I said that the front door opened and Sam and Embry came in. As soon as I saw Embry I ran into his arms and hugged him. I think it took him by surprise cause he didn't hug me back at first. I don't know why I did it cause I really wanted to be mad at him and hate him for leaving me all week but I just couldn't.

"Bella get off of him now!" Sam sounded mad or concerned or something. That's actually weird for Sam to be worried about anyone other than Emily. I looked over my shoulder to see the expression on his face. He looked like he was ready to kill Embry or me if we didn't let go of each other soon, so I let go of him.

"What is your problem now Sam?" Embry growled at Sam once I let go of him.

"I don't think it's safe for Bella to be too close to you right now! But I know it's hard for you to stay away from her right now, but that's just the way it has to be!" He looked straight in Embry's eyes when he said this, like he was trying to tell him something else. That was weird!

"Can any of you please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked looking between Sam and Embry.

"Yeah Sam, I think you've got some explaining to do! And I suggest you do it now!" Paul said walking over to Sam and looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's not me that needs to explain anything. I think you all should let Embry explain what happened before at the beach. Ok I know now I'm gonna sound really backwards now, but I think maybe Embry and Bella should have a chance to catch up before he explains anything to everyone else!" Sam looked between Embry and me. What was Embry and I supposed to catch up on? It's not like there happened anything exiting this week. But then again I really wanna know where he has been all week!

"Sam I don't really feel good about having Bella being alone with Embry!" Paul said looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't have to worry about that, cause I know that he would never hurt her!" Sam looked over at Embry and he nodded in conformation.

"Bella you wanna go for a walk with me? You don't have to if you don't want!" Embry looked at me waiting for my answer. He looked really nervous and was staring down at his feet.

"Sure we can go for a walk if you wanna talk to me!" I really wanna be mad at him for leaving me for a week, but I also wanna know where he has been all week.

"We'll be back later Sam!" Embry said over his shoulder as we walked out the door.

We walked in silence all the way down to the beach where Embry lead me over to a piece of driftwood. He sat down and patted the space next to him for me to sit down. I sat down leaving some space between us.

"So Bella I really wanna tell you how sorry I am for leaving you last week and not wanting to talk to you. But I didn't have any choice. Sam and your dad told me that it wasn't safe for you to be too close to me before I had a good control over my emotions." He looked really sad when he said this.

"Embry right now I really want to be mad at you but I just can't. I've missed you so much this week, I love being home again but I have really needed my best friend this week. It's been great having Jake and Quil around again but you are the only one that knows me for who I am and without you I kinda feel lost! And I really just want you back!" OK I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way! Or do i? He means the world to me and I do love him and I know he loved me last week and that can't have changed over the last week can it?

"Bella I really understand what you mean! This past week I have been so lost! I think all the guys are ready to kill me for thinking about you all the time! But Bella I have something to tell you! And I'm not sure how you're gonna take this but this is an important thing for me now and you are the only one I can share it with at the time being. You know the legends we were told when we grew up, right? The ones about the men of the tribe being shape shifters and protect the tribe from the Cold Ones? All the stories are true! Sam, Paul, Jared and me are all shape shifters, we can change into giant wolfs and we protect the tribe from vampires!" Say what! He can't be true! To say I am shocked is an understatement! How can this be possible? I looked at him like he had grown another head or something! I didn't say anything for about 5 minutes and then Embry broke the silence.

"Bella please say something! I can't take it not knowing what you're thinking!" He looked really nervous waiting for my answer.

"Embry I don't know what to say, it's a lot to take in! I knew that there were something wrong with Paul when we met at the airport but this, this is just too weird! I don't know if it's weird to say that it actually doesn't surprise that much! But don't ask me why, because I don't have an actual answer to it." It's so weird but I kind of saw this coming without even knowing about it! All the dreams I've had the past year or so have been about wolfs, it's like I knew this before I even came here.

"I know this really weird and hard to take in but please try and do it for me! It would kill me to not have you as my friend anymore! I can show you if you want, but you have to promise me that you won't get scared of me!" He looked at me waiting for an answer; I couldn't find my voice to answer him so I just nodded. He smiled at me before getting up.

"Come with me, we have to go into the woods so nobody else's gonna see me!" He said holding his hand out for me to take. I got up from the driftwood and took his hand. Wow, his hand is really hot! It's actually really nice! We went into the woods and walked for a couple of minutes before Embry stopped and looked back at me.

"If you just wait here I'm gonna go change. But you have to promise me that you won't go anywhere!" Why would I wanna go anywhere?

"I'm staying right here till you come back Em, so don't worry." I said looking into his eyes. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it before turning around and going a little further into the woods. I wonder what colour he is. I really hope he's the one I've been dreaming about all this time! I wonder if he will like my tattoo if he's the one I've been dreaming about. Still lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the BIG chocolate brown wolf standing in front of me before it licked my arm. I looked up in shock to see that Em definitely is the one I've been dreaming about. This was all like taken out of one of my dreams! He stood there looking at me for sometime, I'm not sure if he was waiting for me to pass out or something but I didn't, I just felt like I got stronger the longer I looked him in the eyes.

"God Em, you're so beautiful!" I said as I walked closer to him. At first he looked like he wanted to back away but then he started walking toward me and met me halfway. I ran my fingers through his fur; it felt so soft and nice. He leaned his head into my hand so I kept running my fingers through his fur. After a couple of minutes I sat down on the ground and Embry followed, he put his head in my lap. We just sat there for I don't know how long, me just running my fingers through his fur and him just purring all the time.

After an hour or so he got up, as soon as we lost contact I felt like I wasn't whole. He walked into the trees.

"Embry where are you going?" I said just as he disappeared in the trees.

"I wanted to phase back so I can speak to you again." OK that makes sense. He walked out of the trees again looking pretty hot in his cut offs. I have never really thought about it, but Em was a really good looking guy! Come to think of it he is like crazy HOT!

"Sooo you don't think it's weird that I can turn into a big teddy bear? Cause I wouldn't blame you if you do." He took my hand in his while he talked but he avoided eye contact with me, as soon as he touched my hand I felt whole again, weird. I think he thinks I don't like him anymore! But how could I not like him? He means the world to me, he always have and always will!

"And why would I think that? Now I have my own personal teddy bear that's both really hot and can protect me? I think it's as good as winning the lottery!" I lifted his chin up so he would look me in the eyes. He was still trying to avoid eye contact, sometimes I really hate boys!

"Embry Call! Look at me god dammit! Why won't you look at me? Do I have something in my face?" Is he afraid of anything?

"Take it easy Bella, I just showed you my biggest secret and you are taking it a lot better than I would have thought!" Ohh, ok.

"You're right that I think it's weird, but I've got something to tell you too and that's the reason why I'm not freaking out. But you too have to promise not to think that I'm mad or anything." I waited for him to nod before I continued. "This is going to sound so crazy, but just keep an open mind! So about a year ago I started to have these dreams about a wolf, in the dreams I got to know this wolf we could communicate in a way through our mind. At first it freaked me out but then I called dad and asked if it could have anything to do with the tribe, because at the same time I started to feel this kind of pull towards home again. He told me that it would be best if I got home again soon, and then you started telling me to come home too and then the pull got stronger. So then I knew I had to come back and so I did. But here comes the crazy thing, the wolf I've been dreaming about have chocolate brown fur and have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen." I looked him deep in the eyes to see if understood what I meant. But he just looked even more confused than before. How can guys be so stupid?

"Sooo you have been dreaming about a wolf with the same colour as me? Is that good or bad? Cause to me it sounds bad!" Why does he have to be so stupid all the time? It's so typical him not getting the meaning of a simple sentence.

"It wasn't just one that looks like you, it is you, you retard! So I would say it's a good thing, but that's just me." Damn, his eyes are almost popping out of his head!

"What do you mean? It can't be me, cause I didn't phase until last week so you can't have been dreaming about me!" He's just so god damn stupid!

"Embry it doesn't mean that it isn't you. Cause I know your eyes so well that I can tell that it's you just by looking in it's eyes. And from the things I got out of dad I only started to have the dreams so that I would have something to look for when I got home. And the dreams were one of the reasons I decided to come home." I look him in the eyes to see if he understands what I'm saying; Embry has always been slowly to understand things so it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't understand it at first!

"So what you are saying is that you knew I would turn into a big fluff ball like a year ago! Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I can't say that I was a hundred percent sure that it was you. But anyway if I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me! You wouldn't even believe me if I said that I've got 6 toes on my foot!" if I knew he would believe me I would have told him along time ago!

"OK, I get your point! But I still think you should have told me! So back to your dreams, why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares about giant wolfs? That's something you TELL your best friend!" Why can't he just let it go? I actually thought for just one moment that he finally understood that I like him. But no he has to be his stupid self!

"Yeah, yeah whatever! And I didn't tell you about the dreams because I know you! You would freak if I told you this! And dad even freaked when I told him, and he never freaks about anything! So after I told him I didn't tell anybody else! And you can't just pull the best friend card! It's one of the only things I haven't told you so you can't get mad at me for that!" Yeah so I've kept a couple of secrets from him, but it's something I'm planning on telling him in the future. By this time we were sitting at the ground in front of each other.

"What else haven't you told me? It's not cool you keep secrets from me! I tell you everything!" Of course he has to catch that I have more secrets! Great!

"Em! I will tell you when I'm ready and when I think you are ready to here it, and not a moment before! And you don't tell me everything! I can see that there's something you really wanna tell me, but aren't going to do it, why I don't know. I just know that it's something you need time to think about before you're even gonna consider telling me!" He's like an open book to me! I know when he afraid, glad, confused, concentrated and everything else about him, just by looking in his eyes. It's something I've always been able to, and that's one of the reasons we've always been such great friends.

"So you know I need time to think about it, then why do you keep asking me about it? It's not gonna help me make up my mind!" Why is he so angry again? It's not like I have done anything to him!

"Sorry! You should almost think you're a girl. You're acting all PMS right now! And from my perspective I should be the one angry! Since you just dumped Jake, Quil and I last week and none of us have heard from you since. Well I have but that was what? Like 30 seconds of you saying you didn't want to be friends anymore, and then just hanging up! But now when I really REALLY want to hit you and be mad at you I just can't!" It's so frustrating that I can't stay mad at him for more than a couple of minutes at a time!

"I'm sorry Bells! I didn't mean it the way it sounded! I've just been so mad at everyone all week and you are the first one to tell me that I've been acting like an ass! All the others have just been saying that it was what I had to do to keep you all save. And as for you not being able to stay mad at me is just because I'm such a great looking guy and is impossible to resist." How can he be making jokes now when I wanna be mad at him! But he is right though, if it was even possible he has become hotter than he was a week ago.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to boost your ego any more than necessary big guy! And yes you have been acting like a real ass! But you're here now, and that's what counts. Even though I really wanna be mad at you I'm just glad that I have you back again. Sooo what are we gonna do now?" I'm so so glad to have him back, but I'm a little scared that he's just gonna run of again. But right now I actually don't really care, cause I'm just so glad he's talking to me again.

"My ego is just fine thank you! I'm glad to have you back too! I know it's only been a week and all, but in that week I've come to realise just how big a part of my life you are. And I don't wanna miss you anymore not when I finally got you to move back to me again! I've been missing talking to you, before when I would have a bad day I would call you and then my day just became so much better. You are the one person in the entire world that always can make me smile, no matter what a bad day I've had! And I still mean all the things I told you the day that you came back! No matter how much you hate me right now that's never gonna change! I just hope that someday you may feel the same for me!" WOW! That boy! He always seems to know the right things to say to make me stop being mad at him!

"And I'm so glad to be home again too!" Should I tell him, or would it all be too weird? He's looking at me like he's waiting for me to say it, but I don't know if I can just yet.

After a couple of minutes of silence Embry looked really sad and just said.

"We better get back to the others again, or Paul is gonna kill me." OK I have to tell him now or I think I'm gonna miss my chance.

So here goes nothing! I leaned up and put my hands around his neck and just started kissing him. It obviously took him by surprise cause it took him some time to respond. He started kissing me back and there we stood for god knows how long. We first pulled apart when we both needed air. "Wow, that was erhmm WOW!" So typical Embry! I just kissed him and the only responds he gives me is wow! But yeah it was wow! Damn I would have never figured he would be such a great kisser! He's an even better kisser than Jared, and that was something!

"Yeah! So we gonna go back to the others or what?" When these words left my mouth Embry looked so choked! It almost looked like he was gonna drop his jaw or something.

"Ehhm yeah we can do that…. Was it like that bad or something?"

"Yeah a little, you just need a little more practise! So when are we gonna start our lessons? Cause I would like to start now if you want. But we could also just go back to the others again." Why does he look so shocked every time I open my mouth?

"Ohh erm I think we should just go back to the others for now, we can work on the other thing later! And I would love for you to teach me how to do it right!" Ohh so he is willing to try again, that's something!

"You're just afraid that I'm gonna be better than you! So the big bad wolf is afraid of little me? That's sort of cool!" Now that that's settle I have to use that against him some time!

"Nahh, I'm not afraid I just don't want the others to kill me for bringing you home to late. Soo can we just go back now? Then maybe we can practice when we get back to your place." Like my dad would let him stay when it's so late already!

"Yeah we'll see about that!" OK maybe he can stay since it's him and dad loves him like a son or something.

"Come on! I think it's time to go or Paul and Jared are gonna kill me!" He smiled down at me and then out of nowhere lifted me up and started to run back to Sam's house.

"Hey I can walk you know! So please put me down!" He can't just think he can go around lifting me!

"I know, but since I'm both stronger and faster than you, so I just thought this would be better. Hey and look we're here already back, without you even noticing it. So would you just stop complaining already?" He's right! We're standing on the front porch to Sam and Emily's house, weird.

"Yeah, yeah! Just put me down again!" Damn why is he so irritating? He put me down and took my hand. As we walked through the door he shouted.

"Hey guys, we're back!" As he shouted this all the others came rushing out to us. Paul pulled me into a hug which made me drop Embry's hand.

"Thank god you're back! We were about to go out looking for you! Where the hell have the two of you been for the last 4 hours? Charlie has been calling like crazy! It's almost midnight!" He looked at me like dad always does when he's mad at me! Great, I'm in so much trouble!

"Please stop acting like my dad, Paul! We're alright so just shut up! And we have just been talking, not that's any of your business! So Embry now that they know we're alright could you please take me home, cause I think I need a talk with my father?" Ooook, that's the first time I've talked like that to Paul! Everybody looked at me like I had grown another head or something. Surprisingly Emily was the first one to open her mouth

"Bella, I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night since it's so late already! And we have an extra bedroom you can sleep in. We already talked to Charlie about it and he was fine with it. You just have to go home tomorrow so the two of you can have a talk!" Wow it's the first time I've heard her say that much! But it's nice to know that she cares about me even though we first 'met' today!

"Thanks Emily! I would love to stay, cause I don't really feel like dealing with Charlie right now. So just out of pure curiosity how many knows all of this wolf stuff?" It was one of the things Embry didn't tell me, so I really want to know who else I can talk to about it other than the ones that are here now.

"So Embry didn't tell you, huh? So it's only us that are here and the Elders that know, and that can know! Nobody else can know cause it will put them in danger from other supernatural creatures. But don't worry Cuz cause we will always be there to protect you!" Paul said smiling at me.

"So what's gonna happen now? Cause I'm really tired, so if it's alright with you guys I would like to go to bed." I looked up at Paul and Jared to see if any of them had anything to say, and since none of them made any attempt to say anything I turned to Emily.

"So Emily will you show me where I'm sleeping? Or do you need help feeding all of these guys before I go to bed?" But to my surprise it wasn't Emily answering my question, it was Sam.

"Bella the only thing we are going to do is keep on living like we have done in the past years; the only difference is that you now know. Embry, why don't you show Bella the guest room? Then Paul and Jared are going out for a quick lap around the rez." While he talked he looked deep into Emily's eyes with so much love. I would love if someone would look at me like that all the time!

"See you later Cuz! And Em no funny business, got it? See the rest of you guys later!" Paul said before him and Jared walked out the door. He gave Embry a really weird look before he disappeared out the door. What was that all about?

"Bella you don't need to help me cook now, I think we're all going to bed, it has been quite the night for all of us. But if you would like to help with breakfast tomorrow that would be great. And from what I've heard you're quit the cook, so it should be fun." When she was done talking Sam and she waved at Embry and I before walking upstairs, leaving Embry and I alone in the living room.

"Soo, let me show you the guest room. It's right down this hall." Embry broke the silence after a while. He pointed down the hall next to the stairs. He started to walk down the hall so I trailed behind him. He stopped outside the last door one the left side.

"Here you go. Oh you wanna borrow a shirt to sleep in? I think I've got an extra here some place?" He looks so cute when he's insecure of something!

"Yeah, sure if you have one. Are you going home for the night or are you gonna stay here?" In a way I really wanted him to stay, but after all that has happened tonight I think it would be pretty weird.

"I think Sam wants me to stay so I'm taking the couch for the night. Soo goodnight, just call if you need anything. I will just be right down the hall. I'm just gonna go get that shirt for you, just a sec." He walked back into the living room and came back again with a shirt in his hands.

"Here, it's probably too big but it's better than nothing. So 'night Bells, see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed my cheek and got ready to walk out the door again. But he didn't get that far before I caught his hand and pulled him back to me. I'm not just gonna let him sleep on the couch when I've got a 2 persons bed all to myself.

"You know there's room for you in here to, right? And I don't wanna sleep alone tonight, cause I'm a little scared about all this werewolf vampire thing I've learned today. And I don't think Paul and Jared would forgive you for leaving me all by myself here scared." I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes that I know he can't say no to. I really want him to stay, but I'm not so sure that he really wants to.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." He said looking a little scared. Why do boys always have to be so scared of everything?

"Don't be such a girl! You've never done what you were told so why not just come over here so we can go to bed?" I just smiled at him. I turned around and walked over to a chair that were standing in the corner of the room. I started to remove my jeans, when I had put them on the chair I looked over at Embry and he was standing there looking at me with big eyes and an open mouth. I walked over to him and took the shirt I was going to sleep in out of his hands. I don't think he even noticed I did it even though he was looking at me the whole time. I went over to the chair again and then removed my shirt so that I could put on Embry's. When I was standing there in my underwear Embry finally got it together and cleared his throat.

"Umhh Bella could you please put on some clothes? You can't just start undress in front of a guy without taking all of it off!" The last bit he said jokingly. Oh so he's in the mood for joking now, is he? Well I can do that too!

"So if you really wanna see my naked the only thing you have to do is ask." I said as I started to unclasp my bra. He actually looked horrified at this movement.

"Bella please stop!" He said as he turned around to look at the door instead of me, so I put his shirt on while he looked the other way.

"If you wanna see the show I suggest you turn around and look at me instead of the door." I walked up behind him as I said this. He turned around and looked a little bit choked that I was right behind him. He looked straight into my eyes, and then leaned down to kiss me.

While we kissed we ended up in the bed where we kept making out for god knows how long. And then we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Starting Over

Chapter 7 Starting OverEmbry POV

When I woke up Saturday morning i looked around not remembering where I am. Then I remembered what happened last night. I looked down beside me and saw Bella all tangled around me, then it wasn't just a dream! I smiled to myself remembering what had happened yesterday.  
>After lying there for a while I decided to get up and go help Emily with breakfast. I tried to get out of bed but as soon as I moved Bella tightened her grip around me. So after a couple of minutes I gave up and just laid back down and fell asleep again.<br>I woke up jumping out of bed because something wet was sliding over my cheek. I looked around the room looking for the source of the wet thing. Then my eyes land on Bella sitting on the bed laughing her ass of.  
>"Oh god Em, you should have seen your face! It was priceless!" She said while lying on the bed laughing. Then I finally got what she had done. She licked me in the face! She's soo gonna pay for that!<br>"You didn't just do that1 Bells if I were you I would start running!" She shot up from the bed and ran out the door not thinking of her lack of clothing. I ran after her but I didn't get that far before I bumped into Bella. She had stopped in the doorway leading into the kitchen. I looked up and saw why she had stopped, the entire pack was sitting around the table eating breakfast, but they all stopped when they heard Bella come. All of the guys were staring at Bella standing there in my shirt. Then Paul started to growl. I don't think he likes the sight of his cousin in a guy's shirt.  
>"Damn Bella go put some clothes on!" Paul then said looking straight at me.<br>Bella just smiled and went to sit next to Paul at the table. I walked over there just as Bella answered Paul.  
>"Paul just shut up! It's not like it's something new for me walking around in an oversized shirt!" She said as she filled her plate with food. I sat down next to her and as I sat I learned cover and whispered in her ear: "You know I'm not forgetting about you little stunt earlier!" I knew all of the guys could hear me, so I just smiled at them before starting on my own breakfast. Bella just smiled and kept eating.<br>"So Embry, you're off from patrol the rest of the weekend! But don't spend all your time sleeping or playing videogames!" Sam said in between bites of food.  
>"Great Sam! So Bella what do you wanna do the rest of the weekend since I don't have patrol we can hang out all weekend!" I said looking at Bella. I could hear Paul growling from the other side of Bella but I just choose to ignore it. But of course Paul couldn't just let it go!<br>"There's no way I'm gonna let you spend all weekend with my cousin! So just get that thought out of your mind! And Bella don't have time to be with you all weekend cause she has to talk to her dad about all of this!" Why does he always have to ruin everything? I looked down at Bella to see what her reaction to Paul's speech was, and surprisingly she was just smiling. She looked up at me as she started to speak.  
>"There goes my over protective big brother again! Just shut up please Paul it's none of your business what I do in my weekends. Embry I would love to spend the rest of the weekend with you so we can catch up. But I just need to go home and talk to dad first." She smiled up at me. GOD it's tempting to lean down and just kiss her, I just don't think Paul would like it if I did it and I'm not even sure Bella would be ok with me kissing her in front of the others. I think she could see what I was thinking cause before I knew it she was straddling my waist and leaning her head down to kiss me. I was about to protest but once I looked into her eyes all I could do was go with it. I don't know how long we just sad there making out. Then out of nowhere Bella was pulled away from me and someone hit me right in the face.<br>"Hey what the hell was that for?" I yelled as soon as I could breathe again. I looked around the room for any sign of Bells, but I couldn't find her anywhere. The only people left in the room were Emily and Sam, whom both looked really uncomfortable. I got up from my chair and walked towards the door but Sam stepped in front of me before I reached it.  
>"Embry I think it's best if you stay here. I think Paul and Jared needs to calm down before they see you again. They only followed Bella home, so you can go over there in an hour or something. So I get out of your little show that you told her about the imprint?" Sam looked me right in the eye cause he knew if he didn't I wouldn't listen to him.<br>"Are you sure that she's gonna be alright? I really wanna go see her now!" I said looking at Sam. He just shook his head at me.  
>"Yeah I'm pretty sure the guys wouldn't let anything happen to Bella. So did you tell her about the imprint or not? Cause from what I saw I would say that you told her, but I'm not sure you've got the guts to tell her so soon. But I can always hope!" Sam just stood there smiling at himself. I so wanna punch him right in the face as he spoke. I so wanted to tell her about the imprint yesterday but I don't think she would have been able to understand all of it. And I wasn't ready to tell her either, I just got her back so I don't wanna scare her away before we get a chance to get our friendship back to what it was before.<br>"I'm sorry Emily but would you mind giving Sam and me some privacy to talk about this?" I looked over at Emily and she just smiled and left the room without saying anything.  
>"Sam I didn't tell her about the imprint but I told her about the legends being real and us turning into wolfs. I told her that I love her but I told her that last week to before I turned. But this time she told that she loves me to! But I'm really afraid that she's gonna freak out and just bail on me if I tell her that we're soul mates. What am I supposed to do Sam? I love her so much and have that for my entire life! What if she just walks out on me? I know that I sound so crazy right now, but I really don't know what to do!" I was getting so frustrated by the time I was done babbling my guts out. I'm so grateful that Emily doesn't have super hearing or anything cause this was something I wouldn't be able to live through if anyone other than Sam knew about it. Sam thought about it for a minute before he answered.<br>"Embry I know how hard it is to imprint and when you have to figure out how and when you should tell your imprint. The only advice I can give you is to be patient, because I know from the short time I've known Bella that she loves you and would almost do anything for you. Just this past week when I've stopped by her house to talk to Charlie, or find Paul and Jared, you could just see it in her eyes how unhappy she were. I think the only thing you can do right now is just being there for her when she needs you." He actually looked a little sad remembering this week and talking about it you could hear the pain in his voice.  
>"And with the bailing out on you thing. I don't even get why she would stay with you in the first place, but that's just me." He was smiling again when he said this. I was just sitting there starring out the back door thinking all of the things through.<br>"So you would say that it's best if I tell her soon? But are you sure she can handle it? But she knows that I love her and I know that she loves me, but I'm not so sure about telling her just yet that we're soul mates! How did Emily react when you told her? Cause maybe she could talk to Bella….." I didn't get to finish my sentence cause Sam hit me on the back of my head. My head was spinning thousand miles per hour! I just kept rambling things that didn't make sense. I just stood there talking to myself for so long. I just brought out of my rambling by someone laying their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sam just staring at me.  
>"Embry take a breath and sit down. Ok I'm gonna tell you how Emily took it. You know that we have known each other since we were kids, and this you can't tell anyone because Em is the only one that knows about this, I have always had a crush on her and never did anything about it until I imprinted just like you and Bella. I have loved her all of my life that's one of the reasons I've never really dated other girls until I imprinted. I don't know if it was the wolf in me saying that I had to stay close and true to her, but I've never loved anyone other than Em! And as far as I know you haven't either! So anyway when I first told Em that I was a wolf she freaked, but after I showed her she accepted it but she was so confused as to why I told her since I really wasn't allowed to tell anyone then I told her about the imprint and I would say that she took it pretty well, cause the first thing she did was throwing her arms around me and kissed me. After that she told me that she has always liked me so she was so glad that we were meant to be. And now you can see how we are! We have our own house and are engaged, so just try and tell her and see what happens." I sat there in so long thinking about how to tell Bella, but I think Sam's right that I just need to tell her and see what happens. Cause she can't say she doesn't love me. Sam was just sitting there waiting for me to get my thoughts together.<br>"I think that you should tell her as soon as you're ready to tell her, but you shouldn't tell her before you entirely sure that you're ready yourself. But now I think that you should go spend some time with her. Paul and Jared should be gone now cause they have patrol the rest of the day. And I don't think that Charlie is gonna do anything to you if you go over there now, you just have to tell him about the imprint so he knows why you can't be away from Bella to long." When he finished talking I got up from the chair I've been sitting on since I came down stairs this morning.  
>"Thanks Sam for listening to my crazy thoughts! It means a lot that you aren't judging me from all of this!" I walked over and shook his hand before walking out the door, but as I walked through the door Sam yelled after me.<br>"Just for your own sake don't pull a stunt like the one this morning in front of Paul again cause if you do I'm not so sure you're gonna survive!" I just shook my head as I walked down the porch steps. I started the short walk to Bella's house. All the way I was thinking about how to tell her. Well it can't be that hard telling a girl that loves you that you are soul mates, but then again there's also Charlie that I have to tell and I don't think that no matter what I say he will accept that I imprinted on his only daughter.

I'm standing right outside their door now trying to get my nerves together and just knock the damn door. God Embry get you shit together! It's not like its people you don't know! They are like family they are not gonna kick your ass or anything! Just breathe and knock the god damn door! As I raised my hand to knock the door it opened and there looking great as ever was My Bella! She smiled shyly up at me.  
>"Hey Embry what are you doing here?" She walked outside and stood right in front of me.<br>"If you're looking for Paul and Jared you just missed them. I think they said something about going on patrol." She just stood there looking at me waiting for an answer. God she looks good! I looked her over then got it together to answer her.  
>"Uhmm, I know. I was actually looking for you. Do you mind if I come in?" Damn why do I have to be so nervous? It's just Bella! She smiles at me and steps aside so I can walk in.<br>"So what do you wanna talk about today Em? You know it's not even an hour since I left Sam and Emily's right?" She led the way into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the table. He looked up as we walked in.  
>"Oh hey Embry. What are you doing here? I thought you still were at Sam's." Charlie looks me in the eye, and I think he could read out from my facial expression what I'm really here for, because he just shakes his head and start reading his paper again.<br>"Hey Charlie. I'm just here to talk to Bella, if that's alright with you?" I look him straight in the eye and I actually expect him to tell me to go home but he doesn't, he just smiles at me.  
>"Yeah that's alright I'm just gonna get going. I have a meeting with Billy and Old Quil so I will be home later Bells. You two have fun. Oh and Embry I need to talk to you sometime soon, so could you come over tomorrow?" Wonder what he wants to talk about? Bella looked a little worried so Charlie said.<br>"Don't worry it isn't anything serious, it's just something that I need some help with. See you guys later."  
>With that said he walked out the door looking back over his shoulder.<br>We stood there for a long time before Bella broke the silence.  
>"Are you hungry or can I get you anything?" I'm actually hungry but that's not what we need to do right now. So I just shake my head and sits down at the table.<br>"Nahh, I'm fine. So Bells can you just sit down? Cause I need to talk to about something pretty important." She looks at me with a worried expression on her face.  
>"Bells just sit down, it's not anything bad or at least I don't think it's bad!" She looks suspiciously at me 'before sitting down opposite me.<br>"So Embry what is this 'important' thing that you need to talk to me about?" How am I gonna tell her that we are soul mates? I she going to be glad or are she going to get really mad and tell me to get the fuck out? I know that she can do both, but I really hope she's going to be glad about it! Ok here it goes! I take a deep breath and a hold on her hands that's lying on the table before I begin.  
>"So Bella you know about all this wolf stuff, but there's one thing that I haven't told you yet. And I'm not really sure how you are going to take this, I thought that I should wait to tell you but Sam and the others thinks that it's best if I just tell you now. But before I start you should know that it's a little complicated this thing I'm going to tell you, and I you have any questions afterwards I will answer all of them I can and if I can't answer them you can ask Emily and if there are some things you don't feel you can ask me about you can always go to Emily… Ok so here it goes, so we wolfs have something called imprinting, Sam says that it's rare, but anyway imprinting is where we find our soul mate. It's pretty much like love at first sight, but just so much stronger. When we look into her eyes it's like nothing else matters to us anymore, the only thing we see and think about is this girl. And we will be whatever she wants us to be, a brother, a friend or a lover. And when we find our imprint we don't see other women and can't be with other women, but all we want is for our imprint to be happy." I take a break and look up at Bella to see how she's reacting. She looks a little confused about it all. I wait a little longer to give her a chance to let it all sink in.<br>"So Embry what is it exactly that you want to tell me with all this? Did you imprint or what?" When she asks me this she sounds a little angry! Why does she sound so angry?  
>"That's just it Bells, I have imprinted. I did so last night and I don't know if I should tell her yet and Bells… I'm just so afraid of how she'd going to react to all of this. Well I know that she's alright with the wolf thing but I don't know how she will react to all this imprinting stuff and soul mate thing. Soo Bells I kinda need your advice. Would you want to know it right away if it was you?" I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way. She looks at me for a really long time before she answers. The look on her face tells me that she's angry and sad. Shit she hates me now, great!<br>"Embry I don't think I'm the best person to answer your questions! You know how much I care about you so if it was me I would want to know right away. But I can tell by the way you have told me all this that it isn't me, so please just if you could just go that would be great." She turned away from me and started to walk out of the kitchen, but before she made it all the way through the door I had a grip on her arm. She tried to get away from me at first but after a few tries she gave up. So it's now! I turned her around so that she was facing me again, and I kissed her. She tried to resist again at first but after a few seconds she gave into it. We stood there for some time, when suddenly Bella pulled away from me and started yelling at me.  
>"What the hell Embry! You can't just go around kissing me when you have imprinted! That's not fair when you know how much I love you and you know that you can't be with me!" God she's so hot when she's angry! Wait a minute! Did she just say that I shouldn't kiss her cause I've imprinted? Then I just started laughing. Did she really think I would be here if I just imprinted? I looked down at her and saw that she was almost crying! Why the hell is she crying? Ok you need to get yourself together before she gets really mad.<br>"Bella what are you talking about? Yes I imprinted but that doesn't mean that I can't kiss you if I want to! I would never do anything to hurt you." I took her hand and let her over to the table. I sat down and pulled her with me so she was sitting in my lap.  
>"Embry you can't do this anymore! You found your soul mate, so why are you even here?" As she said this tears started running down her cheeks. Shit she misunderstood it! Damn why do I have to be so stupid all the time?<br>"Bella baby, please listen to me!" I said trying to make eye contact with her, but she kept looking at the ground. "God damn Bella look at me please!" finally she looks at me, but she's still avoiding my eyes, great just great!  
>"Bella you wanna know why I'm here? Cause I can tell you why! I am head over heels in love with you! And I always have been! So just please take a wild guess on who I imprinted on!" ok maybe that was a little too harsh but seriously can she be that stupid!<br>"Embry I don't get it! You just told me that you found your soul mate and now you tell me that you're in love with ME? It doesn't make any sense! Why would you be in love with me when you have your soul mate waiting for you?" as the last words escaped her mouth she fell to the floor crying like mad. God now I've done it! She's never going to forgive for this! I sit down next to her and put my arms around her shoulders.  
>"Bella please stop crying! You don't understand what I'm trying to say!" Why am I so god damn bad dealing with all this emotional shit? Oh right I'm a guy that's why!<br>"What is it that I don't understand Embry? Cause I think I got all of the things you just told me!" Why does she keep on crying? She doesn't get that by crying and hurting she's hurting me to! It's almost killing me inside to see her cry like that!  
>"Bella it's you! It's you like it always has and always will be! There are no others only you! I'm so madly in love with you that I don't know if I can ever live without you! How could you even think there could ever be anyone else? I have always loved you so why should that ever change?" I'm now sitting on my knees in front of her, with her hands in mine.<br>"Bells baby please look at me!" She finally looked up at me, the tears still lingering in her eyes. "Baby please believe me! You mean the world to me!" I look into her eyes waiting for her to answer but she just looks right back at me with big eyes!  
>"Bella please just say something!" I was going stir crazy with her just looking at me like that. Then the next thing she did I didn't see coming. She threw her arms around me and started kissing me all over the face. The only thought running through my mind was "she isn't mad! She isn't mad!" Finally her lips met mine. God her lips feel so amazing against mine! I moved so i could get us up from the floor and onto a chair without breaking the kiss. She was now straddling my waist, her lips never leaving mine. After a couple of minutes we broke apart to catch our breath. We sat there trying to catch our breaths just looking at each other.<br>"So you're not mad at me for not telling you right away?" I looked deep in her eyes to get her reaction, but she didn't show any emotions in her face. She just leaned forward and kissed me on my lips.  
>"Nahh, not really. I actually get why you didn't tell me at first. But you could have told me in another way I was really thinking that you had imprinted on someone else. I was so afraid that you were going to leave me now that I finally got you really back. Never ever do that to me again, understand?" wow she isn't mad at me! Bella has the biggest temper ever, and she isn't even really mad at me for not telling her the truth! That has to be a first!<br>"OK got that. Always tell the things as they are instead of making you guess! So Bells now that we've got all these things settled can't we just start over? I really hate that I didn't really see you all week! And I really wanna make up for all the time! So what do you say baby?" I looked her in the eyes waiting for her answer. She finally smiled at me before she answered.  
>"Yeah I would really like that Em! I've missed you so much, even though it's only been a week it feels like a live time!"<p> 


End file.
